


Gravity Falls (With Liam)

by Beleivedbard701



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, a little bit, i don't really know what i'm doing, might have violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleivedbard701/pseuds/Beleivedbard701
Summary: Liam Jackson is just a pretty average teen with a pretty average life. Until Dipper and Mabel become apart of his life.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prolouge

"Speaking"

Thinking

____Flashback____

____Time-Skip____

Summer break. A time where everyone can relax and do the things they enjoy most. That wasn't the case for Liam Nova Jackson. Liam was a pale and skinny fifteen year old boy. He wore a black shirt over a white long sleeve shirt, black pants and camouflage hunting boots. He had messy light brown hair and sky blue eyes with flecks of purple in them. Liam lived in a small town called Gravity Falls. He lived and worked at a tourist trap called The Mystery Shack. The owners Stanford Pines and his son David let him live with them ever since his parents left him. Unfortunately he had to work there. Liam didn't mind too much though since he was very grateful they let him live there. Liam was currently alone in the empty gift shop of The Mystery Shack sitting at the cash register reading a book.

"Hey Liam" a voice called out. Liam looked up from his book to see Stan and David walking up to him. Stan pines was an old man in his late fifties or early sixties. He wore a Tuxedo and a maroon fez with a yellow crescent shape on the front. He wore rectangular glasses with a black frame.

David looked like a younger version of Stan. He had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a brown jacket that was unzipped and you could see he wore a light blue shirt underneath it. He wore black pants and had military boots on. On a holster he had a golden magnum revolver with a silver wave pattern going along the sides.

"Were heading into town to pick up my niece and nephew." Stan said to Liam. "Look after the shack while we're gone"

"No problem Stan" Liam replied before going back to his book.

"We'll be back soon" David told Liam as he walked past.

"I forgot his niece and nephew were coming to stay for the summer." Liam thought to himself. "I wonder what they will be like." The only things he knew about them was that their names are Dipper and Mabel and they are twins. It wasn't long when Liam heard the car return. He decide he should go out and meet them. He walked outside and saw Stan and David standing with two kids who looked to be about twelve years old. "Time to meet them"

"Liam!" Stan yelled noticing him come out the gift shop. "Meet my great niece and nephew Mabel and Dipper"

Dipper had messy brown hair underneath a cap with a star on the front. He wore a navy blue vest, a reddish-orange shirt, Gray shorts and black sneakers. He had brown eyes with noticeable bags underneath them. For some reason he smelled like baby wipes. He was looking at the shack sceptically and Liam knew that the kid didn't like it.

Mabel had long brown hair that went down to her hips and curled at the bottom. She was wearing a pink sweater with a shooting star with a purple, teal and orange-striped tail, purple pencil skirt and black ballerina flats. She had the biggest grin Liam had ever seen on someones face. She had silver braces in her mouth and had brown eyes like dippers. Liam could smell sugar and could tell she was probably addicted to lollies and other sweets.

"Mabel and Dipper this is Liam" David said to Mabel and Dipper. "You'll be staying in the attic with him for the summer" Mabel looked up at him her smiling somehow growing even wider and Liam swore he could see sparkles in her eyes. Dipper had a different reaction. He looked up at Liam with a raised eyebrow like he was trying to figure something out.

Kid isn't the trusting type is he Liam thought to himself before deciding he should say something. "Hi there Dipper and Mabel."

Dipper looked like he was about to say something before Stan cut him off. "You can chat later. There is some tourists coming and me and David need to be ready" He told them before walking off. "Let's go David"

"Sorry kids duty calls and I can't keep dad waiting" David told them with a apologetic smile. He then turned to Liam. "Liam can you be a champ and take them to the attic and help them get ready?"

"No problem David." He replied. David gave him a thumbs up before going in the shack. Liam turned to Mabel and Dipper. "You guys need any help with your stuff?" He asked.

"No thanks" Dipper replied lifting up his bags. Liam could see him struggling slightly to hold his bags with his noodle arms but decided to not say anything. Instead he turned to Mabel.

"What about you?" He asked. "Want me to carry your purple suitcase?' She nodded her head.

"Yes please"

Liam grabbed the handle and gestured for them to follow him. They walked through the still empty gift shop and through the employees only door which led to the living room. As they walked through Liam noticed Mabel check out the skull next to the couch.

"Woooow." She said as she looked at it in wonder. "So majestic." Liam looked at Dipper.

"She like this normally?" he asked. Dipper just sighed and nodded.

"You'll get used to it" The young boy deadpanned. "She tends to look at the bright side of things" He then turned to Mabel. "Come on Mabel we don't have all day."

"I'm coming broseph" She said before running to catch up to the boys who were waiting at the stairs.

Liam led them up until they reached the attic room. They were in a room that had a triangle window with a cushions under it. At the other other end there was a door that led to the room they were staying in. Liam opened the door and walked in with the twins not far behind. It was a triangle shaped room with a bed on the left side of the room and a bunk bed on the right.

"You guys can pick which bed you want" Liam told the twins. "Except the top bunk. That one is mine." He watched as Mabel took the bottom bunk and put her suitcase next to it. Mabel immediately started to put posters on the wall next her bed.

In no time at all she had a few different posters of rainbows and other girly stuff. "This attic is amazing!" The young brunette exclaimed in excitement before turning around and showing the boys her fingers which had plenty of splinters. "Check out all these splinters."

How is she still smiling like she just got a new puppy Liam thought to himself before asking her "Does that hurt? Do you need help?" She just shook her head and pulled them out without even flinching. That is one tough cookie.

"BAAAAA" Liam and Mabel looked to Dippers side of the room to see him looking at Gompers the goat. "And there's a goat on my bed"

Mabel walked up to Gompers. "Hey, friend" She held out her arm and Gompers started to chew on the sleeve. "Oh! Yes you can keep chewing on my sweater." She started laughing happily. Gompers stopped chewing on her sweater and rn out of the attic. "Oh man. He's gone." Mabel said in disappointment.

"That's just Gompers." Liam told the twins walking up to them. "He likes to hang around the mystery shack. You'll see him again"

Dipper turned to him and asked "Sooo, how do you know Grunkle Stan and David?" Liam looked at him in confusion.

"Grunkle?"

"It's great and uncle put together." Mabel answered him cheerfully. "And how do you know Our Grunkle? Are you David's son?" She asked

"No" Liam answered. "I just work and live here"

"Why do you live here?" Dipper asked.

Liam knew this question was gonna be asked eventually. "Well you see" He said rubbing the back of his neck. "My parents kinda left me when I was younger. David and Stan were nice enough to let me stay here. It also means I have to work here but I don't mind too much." Dipper and Mabel were looking at him with shocked expressions though Liam was too busy staring out the window at the tourists below to notice. "It's not that ba-"

Liam stopped talking suddenly as he felt arms wrap around his waist. Looking down he saw Mabel was hugging him tightly. "What are you...?"

"I'm so sorry" She said her happy attitude suddenly gone and she sounded so sad. "I only met you a few minutes ago but I can tell you didn't deserve that." Liam was just staring at her in surprise. He didn't expect this kind of reaction. Looking up he saw Dipper looking at him speechless. Definitely didn't expect this He thought.

When he heard Mabel start sniffling Liam patted her on the head awkwardly. He didn't really know what to do. "Hey it's fine it happened a while ago" Mabel stopped hugging him and stepped back but Liam could see tears in her eyes. "You don't have to be sad Mabel." He told her. "I got Stan and Daid." Mabel smiled at him. Wiping her eyes her grin slowly came back until it was like she was never sad.

"KIDS!" They heard Stan yell from downstairs. "Come down I need to talk to you!"

"Coming!" Mabel yelled back before running out the room. Dipper however turned to Liam.

"You know what he wants?" He asked the older teen.

"He probably is going to tell you and Mabel that you have to work as well" Liam answered. Looking down he saw the younger twin staring at him in disbelief. "Yep." He confirmed the younger boys unspoken question. "We should head down" Dipper walked ahead grumbling under his breath. This is gonna be an interesting summer Liam thought to himself before heading out the attic closing the door behind him.

Not much happened for the first few days. Dipper and Mabel started working at the shack with Mabel being positive about it and Dipper not bothering to hide the fact that he thought it was stupid. In their spare time Liam bonded with the twins and found out that he really enjoyed being in their company. He learned that Mabel tended to look at the bright side of things while Dipper took a more serious approach to things. Even though they seemed to be completely opposite they were very close. Liam thought that with them around the summer wouldn't be as boring as every other summer. He didn't realise how interesting the summer would be until a few days after they arrived.


	2. Tourist Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better way to bring people together then gnomes.

"Talking"

Thinking

____Flashback____

____Time-Skip____

It was a regular day at The Mystery Shack. Liam and Dipper were cleaning a jar filled with eyes cleaning a side each when they heard Mabel. "He's looking at it. He's looking at it" She said to herself happily. The two boys glanced at each other before looking at who Mabel was looking at. They saw a boy around the twins age looking at a piece of paper.

"Do you like me?" He read aloud. Yes. Definitely. Absolutely?" The boy looked around him worried.

"I rigged it." Mabel said happily.

"Mabel, I know your going through your whole boy crazy phase, but I think you're overdoing the crazy part" Dipper told Mabel going back to cleaning the jar of eyes.

"He's got a point Mabel" Liam said to the young girl. One problem he had with Mabel was how boy crazy she was. It was funny at times but sometimes it just got a little annoying.

"What?" Mabel exclaimed shocked before blowing a raspberry. "Come on, Dipper! This is our first summer away from home. This is my big chance for a epic summer romance."

Liam sighed before turning to Mabel. "That's fine Mabel, but could you maybe be..." He waved his hand in a circle motion trying to find the right words. "More subtle"

Dipper nodded in agreement. "And maybe not flirt with every guy you meet" He added before whispering to Liam "I'm surprised she hasn't flirted with you yet to be honest"

"Mock all you want guys" Mabel told the two boys appearing to not have heard what Dipper whispered. "But I got a good feeling about this summer. I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now." She gestured to the employee's only door. As soon as she said that though Stan walked through carrying some signs and burping only for it to get caught in his throat.

"Oh! Oh, not good. Ow"

"Aww why" Mabel complained while Dipper and Liam laughed.

"All right, all right, look alive people." Stan said looking around the room "I need someone to hammer these signs in the spooky part of the forest." He gestured to the hammer and signs that he was carrying under his arm.

"Not it!" The twins and Liam quickly said.

"Uh, also not it" Soos, The Mystery Shacks handyman, said after the kids. Soos was a stocky man in his early twenties. He had buck teeth and wore a brown cap and a green shirt with a question mark on the front.

"Nobody asked you Soos." Stan deadpanned.

"I know and comfortable with that." Soos said before taking a bite out of a chocolate.

"Wendy!" Stan yelled out to the only other employee at the shack. Wendy was a tall red haired fifteen year old. She wore a green flannel over a white tank top, blue jeans, muddy rain boots and a brown lumberjack hat. Her hair went just past her hips. "I need you to put up these signs!"

"I would, but I, ugh, can't, ugh, reach it, ugh." She said as she pretended to reach for the signs from the counter, never looking up from her magazine.

"I'd fire all of you if I could." Stan deadpanned before turning to Liam and the twins again. "Alright let's make it... eenie, meenie, miney..." He said pointing at each of them until pointing at Dipper "You."

"Aw what?" Exclaimed Dipper. "Grunkle Stan, whenever i'm in those woods I feel like i'm being watched." The young boy told Stan nervously.

"Ugh, this again." Stan said in annoyance.

I'm telling you, something weird is going on in this town. Just today, my mosquito bite spelled out BEWARE." He told him showing Stan his arm.

Stan read his mosquito bite. "That's says Bewarb?" He said in confusion with a raised eyebrow. Dipper rubbed his arm embarrassed. Look, kid. The whole "monsters in the forest" thing is just local legend, drummed up by guys like me to sell merch to guys like that." He pointed to a fat, sweaty man laughing while watching a Stan-bobblehead's head bobble. "So quit being so paranoid!" He gave the signs to Dipper. The boy just sighed before walking out, grabbing nails and a hammer on his way out.

Liam and Mabel were about to walk when Stan turned to them. "As for you you two" He said to them. The two glanced at each other worried that Stan would tell them to do something hard.

"HEY DAD!" They heard David yell from outside. "We got some idi- uh, I mean, tourists coming in for a tour."

"Alright I'll be there in a sec!" Stan yelled back before turning back to the two kids in front of him. "You guys can have the rest of the day off." He then left the gift shop.

"Yes!" Mabel and Liam shouted before high fiving each other. They both went into the lounge room. "I'm gonna watch tv. Wanna join?" Liam asked Mabel.

"No thanks." Mabel replied. "I'm gonna go for a walk." She exited out the door next to the stairs. "Bye!" She called out over her shoulder.

" alright but be careful!" Liam called after her. Time to relax and watch stupid tv shows on Gravity Falls tv Liam thought as he sat down on the couch and turning on the tv.

Time-Skip

It was only about twenty five minutes before Mabel returned. Liam could tell she was really excited about something. "Alright." Liam said looking at Mabel. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you soon" She said before grabbing his arm and pulling on it eagerly. "First let's find Dipper"

"Sure why not" Liam shrugged before turning off the tv and getting up to follow Mabel. They didn't walk for that long before they saw him on the ground examining something.

'I think he's reading a book" Liam told Mabel not noticing she had already left his side. "What do you think Mabel?" He looked down to see she was gone. "Mabel?" Liam looked up and saw she was creeping around to the side. "She's gonna scare him isn't she?" Liam asked himself. "I should warn him Shouldn't I?." He thought about it for a bit before smiling. "Nah" He then started to walk up to him as well.

_____________________________________________

What is this? Dipper thought to himself. It appeared to be a red journal with a gold hand with six fingers on the front. He opened it up and examined a monocle before putting it down and reading it out loud to himself. "It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon." He then flipped through the pages. They showed different kind of creatures. He then stopped on a page that said trust no one and begun to read out loud again. "Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must hide this book before he finds it. Remember: in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust." He closed the book. "No one you can trust." He whispered to himself.

"HALLO!" Someone suddenly yelled scaring Dipper and causing him to scream. He turned around to see Mabel had jumped up from behind a log. He quickly hid the mysterious journal behind his back.

"Where did yo-"

"What's that?" Someone suddenly asked behind Dipper causing him to scream in fright again. He turned around and saw Liam staring at him with a confused look. "And what's with the high pitch scream?

"Yeah, whatcha reading?" Mabel asked her twin. "Some nerd thing?

Uh, uh, it's nothing." Dipper replied nervously

"Uh, uh, it's nothing." Mabel imitated Dipper before laughing. "What, are you actually not going to show us."

"Yeah Dipper." Liam agreed with Mabel. "Show us. Show us." He started chanting. Mabel soon joined him. "Show us. Show us. Show us."

"Uhh." Dipper glanced at Ghompers who started nibbling on the Journal. "Let's go somewhere private."

Time-Skip

Liam, Dipper and Mabel were in the living room. Dipper was standing next to the dinosaur head while Liam sat on the couch and Mabel was on the armrest. "It's amazing! Grunkle Stan said I was being paranoid, but according to this book , Gravity falls has this secret dark side." Dipper told Mabel and Liam in excitement. He opened up to the page saying trust no one.

"Whoa! Shut up!" Mabel told Dipper shoving him slightly.

"And get this!" Dipper continued. "After a certain point, the pages just.. stop, like the guy who was writing it... mysteriously disappeared." He turned around to see their reactions. Mabel was looking at him with a curious expression. Liam however was looking at him skeptically. "What is it Liam?" Dipper asked the older teen.

"Do you seriously believe this book?" Liam asked. Dipper couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is how can you seriously believe that this stuff is real." Liam explained to him.

"What!?" Dipper exclaimed in confusion. "This is clear pr-"

"No it's not." Liam cut him off, knowing what he was going to say. "This doesn't prove anything. I've been living in Gravity Falls my whole life and I haven't seen anything weird." He looked thoughtful for a second. "Well, there is Toby, Old Man McGucket but nothing supernatural weird."

Dipper was about to say something when they heard the doorbell ring. "Who's that?" He asked.

Liam shrugged while Mabel seemed to get happier. "Well, time to spill the beans." She knocked over a can of beans that was on the coffee table. "Boop. Beans. This girls got a date! Woot woot!" She said giggling and falling backwards into Liam's lap.

"Let me get this straight: in the half hour I was gone, you already found a boyfriend?" Dipper asked his excited twin before turning to Liam. "And where were you when this happened?"

"I think this was when she went for a walk." Liam answered before looking at Mabel for confirmation. "Right?"

"Right you are." She answered before hopping back on the armrest and looking at Dipper. "As for your question, what can I say? I guess i'm just irresistible." She told him waving her arms up and down. The doorbell rang again and she hopped off the couch running to the door. "Oh. Coming!" Dipper sat on the couch next to Liam and began to read the journal.

David and Grunkle Stan walked in, the latter holding a pitt cola. "What'cha reading there slick?"

Dipper quickly hid the journal behind the pillow on the couch and grabbed a magazine that was on the dinosaur head. "Oh! I was just catching up on, uh..." He looked at the cover of the magazine. "Gold chains for old men magazine?"

Liam face palmed and muttered "Idiot."

"That's a good issue." Stan said. Him and David looked over the boys shoulders to look at the magazine.

"Hey family!" The four of them looked at the doorway to see Mabel standing there with a boy who had his back to them. "Say hello to my new boyfriend!" The boy turned around. He wore a black hoodie that holes on it and some twigs and leaves in the hood and blue jeans that were also ruined. He had pale skin and brown hair with the fringe covering his left eye. "Sup"

"How's it hanging." Stan and David said in unison.

"Hey.." Dipper said while Liam just looked at him in with an expressionless face.

"We met at the cemetery. He's really deep." Mabel told them before she started squeezing his arm. "Oh. Little muscle there. That's... what a surprise."

"So, what's your name?" Liam asked.

"Ugh. Normal... MAN!" He answered. Liam raised an eyebrow at his response.

"He means Norman." Mabel said dreamily..

"Are you bleeding, Norman?" Dipper asked pointing to his face. There was some kind of red liquid dripping from his cheeking.

"It's jam." Norman answered.

Mabel gasped. "I love jam!" She said excitedly, "Look. At. This!"

"So, you wanna go hold hands or... whatever?" Norman asked Mabel.

"Oh, oh, my goodness." She giggled happily. "Don't wait up!" She quickly ran off. Norman pointed at them before turning to leave, walking into the door frame as he did. Dipper and Liam stood up and went to the doorway watching them walk off. Dipper had the journal in his hands. Stan and David were too busy watching the tv too notice.

Liam didn't like Norman. He looked down at the younger boy who had a frown on his face. "You thinking what i'm thinking?" He asked him.

Dipper smiled at him. "I think I am thinking what your thinking."

Time-Skip

"This was not what I was thinking."

Dipper brought Liam up to the room right outside their bedroom and was sitting under the triangle window. He was looking through the red journal he found in the woods. "You're not gonna find anything in that dumb book." Dipper just ignored him and stopped at a page and read out loud.

"Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes these creatures are often mistaken for... teenagers?!" He said in shock.

"Excuse me?" Liam asked.

Dipper continued to ignore him and kept reading. "Beware Gravity Falls's nefarious..." He gasped in shock and Liam looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He asked. Dipper showed him the page he was on. It was a page about zombies.

"LIAM, NORMAN IS A ZOMBIE!" He screamed. Liam looked at the page for a second before he burst into laughter. "What?" Dipper asked him confused.

You think Norman's a zombie?" Liam asked. "I know he's weird, but you seriously can't think he's a zombie."

Dipper was about to say something but then he looked outside and his face paled. "Liam come here now." He said panic rising in his voice. Liam rolled his eyes and looked out the window. Norman was walking towards Mabel who was sitting on a table. He had his arms stretched out in front of him. "Oh no! Mabel!"

"Dude chill he's just giving her daisies." Liam told the panicking boy.

Dipper looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you serious! He's going to-!" He turned back and looked outside to see Norman had given Mabel a necklace of daisies. "What?"

"Told you."

"Is my sister really dating a zombie, or am I going nuts?" Dipper asked himself.

"It's a dilemma to be sure." Dipper looked at Liam.

"Is it me or do you sound like Soos?" He asked. Liam just pointed behind him. Dipper turned around and saw Soos screwing in a lightbulb. "Soos?"

"I couldn't help but overhear you talkin' to Liam in this empty room."

"Soos, you've seen Mabel's boyfriend. He's gotta be a zombie, right?" Dipper asked the handyman. Soos looked at Liam who was shaking his head.

"Hmm. How many brains didja see the guy eat?" Soos asked.

Dipper looked down "Zero." He said.

"Boom." Liam said triumphantly. "See even Soos agre-"

"Look dude I believe you" Soos said making both boys look at him in surprise. "I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town. Like the mailman? Pretty sure that dude's a werewolf."

Flashback

Soos and Liam were sitting at a seat eating lunch when a hairy mailman walked past. Soos stared at him suspiciously sliding across the seat away from him before pulling Liam next to him. He didn't seem to notice the confused look Liam sent him.

End Flashback

"Soos!" Lam said exasperatedly. "He's just hairy. He's not a werewolf. And stop encouraging Dipper." Soos and Dipper just ignored the teen.

"But ya gotta have evidence. Otherwise, people are gonna think you're a major league cuckoo clock." Soos continued like Liam didn't say anything.

"As always, Soos, your right" Dipper told.

"My wisdom is both a blessing and a curse." Soos told the two boys seriously. "How can it be a curse" Liam thought.

"Soos! The portable toilets are clogged again!" "Oh right... that's why"

"I am needed elsewhere." Soos said before backing out of the room. Dipper turned to Liam.

"You gonna help me get evidence?" He asked.

"No thank you." Liam told him. "I'm not wasting my free day just to go on a wild goose chase. You, go have fun" With that he walked into their shared room and hopped on the top bunk. "What an idiot" Liam pulled out his book and started reading it.

Time-Skip

Liam just finished reading his book when Mabel walked in with a big grin. "Sooo... how did it go Mabel?" Liam asked marking his before putting it to the side. He noticed a red spot on her cheek. "And what happened there?"

"Just an accident with the leaf blower." She said. "But that's not all. Guess what?" Liam motioned for her to continue. "Me and him are gonna go on a date at five." She squealed in happiness. Even though Liam didn't like Norman he couldn't help but feel happy for the young girl. She walked up to the mirror and started brushing her hair. "Could you help me get ready?" She asked.

Liam looked at her confused. "How am i supposed to help you?"

"I just need you to tell me something." She answered. "Should I wear my shooting star sweater? Or..." She pointed at her suitcase which was open. At the top there was a purple sweater with sparkles and a kitten head on the front. It had Meow above above the head and wow underneath it "My kitten sweater?"

Liam thought about it. "Uhhh... The kitten?" He said as more of a question. Mabel nodded in agreement.

"Liam, you are a fashion genius!" She told him.

Before Liam could say anything Dipper walked in. "Mabel, we've gotta talk about Norman."

"Isn't he the best?" Mabel asked. "Check out this giant smooch mark he gave me!" She turned her head to show him the red spot on her cheek. When he saw, Dipper screamed in fear causing Mabel and Liam to laugh. "Gullible. It was just an accident with the leaf blower." Mabel smiled at the memory. "That was fun."

"No Mabel, listen!" Dipper said impatiently. "I'm telling you Norman is not what he seems." He pulled out the journal.

Liam groaned. "You still going on about that? Seriously?" He asked in disbelief.

"What, you think he might be a vampire?" Mabel asked. "That would be so awesome."

"That is worse then Dippers theory." Liam deadpanned

Dipper shook his head. "Guess again sister. SHA-BAM!" He opened up the book but ended up showing them the page about gnomes. Mabel turned to Liam.

"Your wrong Liam." Dipper looked at Mabel thinking she agreed with him. "Gnomes are worse than vampires." Dipper looked at them confused before looking at the page.

"Oh wait i'm sorry." He said sheepishly before flipping through to the right page. "Sha-bam!" Mabel looked at it skeptically.

"A zombie. I have to agree with Liam on this one. That is not funny Dipper." Mabel told her twin.

"I'm not joking! It all adds up: the bleeding, the limp. He never blinks! Have you noticed that!" Dipper said trying to convince the other two.

"Maybe he blinking when your blinking." Mabel suggested making Liam laugh.

"Mabel, remember what the book said about Gravity Falls? Trust no one!" Dipper told her impatiently.

"Well, what about me, huh? Why can't you trust me? Beep bop!" Mabel asked her panicking brother before putting on star earrings and turning to Liam. "What do you think Liam?"

Before he could answer though Dipper grabbed Mabel by the shoulders and started shaking her. "Mabel, he's gonna eat your brain!"

"Dipper, listen to me." Mabel said to him taking his hands off of her shoulders. "Norman and I are going on a date at five o'clock, and I'm gonna be adorable, and he's gonna be dreamy" Dipper tried speaking but Mabel spoke over him. "And I am not gonna let you ruin it with one of your crazy conspiracies!" She proceeded to slam the door in his face.

She turned to Liam. "Could you pass me my sweater?" she asked him pointing at the cat sweater while taking off her shooting star one.

Liam got up, grabbed the sweater and went over to Mabel and handed it to her. She grabbed it but didn't put it on. Liam could tell she wasn't very happy anymore. He decided he needed to cheer her up. "Hey Mabel." She looked up at him. "If it means anything I think the earrings will go well with the sweater." That seemed to work since her smiled returned and she hugged him tightly. Liam was never really comfortable hugging people but since the twins came he isn't as uncomfortable with hugging as much as he used to be. Mainly because Mabel would hug alot, especially if she has had a lot of sugar.

"Thanks Liam."

"Well that was easy" Liam thought.

They heard the bell ring from downstairs. "That must be him." Mabel said excitedly. She put on her sweater and turned and started to ran out the room but stopped when she felt Liam's hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him confused. "What?"

Liam was looking at her with worry in his eyes. "I might not believe Dipper's zombie theory but just promise me you will be carefull." Mabel looked at him for a second before nodding. Satisfied, Liam let go of her and she ran down the stairs.

Liam sighed hoping he made the right choice. He was sure Norman wasn't a zombie but another part of him wondered if Dipper was right. "No." He said out loud to himself. "I'm just being overprotective over nothing. She'll be fine."He decided to ignore those feelings and head downstairs. He saw Mabel leave with Norman on their date. He looked into the living room and saw Dipper on the couch with a camera. He approached the young boy. "What'cha doin kid?"

Dipper handed the camera to Liam. It was clips of Mabel with Norman. Norman had his arm around Mabel. "Just looking at these useless tapes." He looked down. "You were right Liam, I don't have any real evidence."

"D-D-Dipper."

Dipper looked up confused hearing the teen stutter. Liam face was really pale. Dipper was confused why Liam seemed so scared. "What?"

Liam showed the camera to Dipper and rewinded to the clip of Norman with his arm around Mabel. Dipper wondered why he was showing him this when he noticed that Normans hand fell off. Norman put it back on and acted like nothing happened.

"WHAT!" Dipper screamed. "I WAS RIGHT" He jumped off the chair and turned to Liam. "We have to save her!" Liam quickly nodded. They both ran out of the shack.

"Where is Grunkle Stan or David?" Dipper asked Liam. They looked around until they saw they were showing tourists the rock that looks like a face rock.

"It's no use." Liam told Dipper. "Their too busy explaining the rock that looks like a face to those idiots." Liam had to do that once and it took nearly an hour for the people to understand. He then saw Wendy park the golf cart. Liam and Dipper looked at each other and they nodded at each knowing what the other was thinking. They quickly ran over to her.

"Wendy! Wendy! Wendy! We need to borrow the golf cart so we can save my sister from a zombie!" Dipper yelled when they reached her. She just smiled at them before tossing the keys to Liam.

"Try not to hit any pedestrians"

The two boys quickly hopped into the cart and Liam started to drive off before being stopped by Soos.

"Dude, it's me: Soos." he said stating the obvious. He handed Dipper a shovel. "This is for the zombie." He then handed a Baseball bat to Liam. "And this is if you see a pinata."

They both looked at him confused before saying "Thanks?" Liam quickly drove off. Soos yelled something but they didn't hear. They were only driving for a bit when they heard Manel Scream.

"Don't worry Mabel we're coming!" Dipper yelled. The heard her yell out for help. It came from a tunnel on their right so Liam quickly turned the cart and drove in. at the end of the path they saw the weirdest thing. Instead of a zombie like they expected, they saw Mabel fighting a bunch of little men in red hats.

"What the heck is going on here?! Dipper asked out loud. One of them run up at the boys and hissed at them. Dipper gasped and dropped the shovel. Liam just rolled his eyes and picked it up.

"Omg soooo scary." Liam said sarcastically.

Mabel saw the two boys standing there. "Liam! Dipper! Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes, and their a bunch of jerks!" Suddenly one of them started pulling on her hair. "Hair! Hair! Hair!"

"Gnomes? Huh, I was way off." Dipper opened up the book to the gnome page and read it aloud. "Gnomes: little men of the Gravity Falls Forest. Weaknesses: unknown."

"Are you serious? No weaknesses. These guys barely reach my knees. That's their weakness." Liam exclaimed. They both looked up to see Mabel had been tied to the ground. "Hey! Let her go Peter Dinklage!" Liam approached what seemed to be the leader. He also seemed to be the youngest one there.

"Yeah, let go of my sister!" Dipper added.

The gnome turned to look at the two. "Oh! Ha ha, hey, there! Um, you know, this is all really just a big misunderstanding. You see, your sister's not in danger. She's just marrying all one thousand of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity!" He then looked at Liam. "Also, i'm Jeff not Peter."

Liam pointed the shovel at Jeff. "You better let her go before I throw you off a cliff." He said threateningly.

"You think you can stop us, boy? You have no idea what we're capable of. The gnomes are a powerful race! Do not trifle with the-" Liam just watched him with an unimpressed look before scooping him up and throwing him off to the side.

"Dipper get Mabel, i'll start the car." Liam told Dipper and without waiting for a response he jumped into the cart and started the engine. The twins got in the cart with Mabel in the middle and Dipper on the end. "Seatbelts." Liam said and all three of them put them on before he quickly drove away.

"Hurry, before they come after us!" Mabel yelled at Liam.

"Pffft. Are you kidding me?" Liam scoffed. "Those idiots wouldn't be able to catch us at the lowe-"

BOOM

Liam stopped the cart as they heard a stomping noise. "What was that?"

They looked behind the cart to see a giant monster made out of hundreds of gnomes. They could see Jeff at the top. "All right, teamwork, guys. Like we practiced.

"Move, MOVE!"

Liam slammed on the acceleration and managed to just dodge the fist flying down at them.

"What was that about them not being able to catch up to us?!" Dipper asked the older teen.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that the little midgets could do that!" He yelled back

"Guys there are a bunch of gnomes on the cart right now!" Mabell cried out to the bickering boys she sat between. One popped down on Dipper side and he elbowed (Is that a word) off the cart. Shmebulock appeared jumped on the seat behind Liam and growled at him. Liam stared at him unimpressed and motioned him to jump off the cart. Shmebulock looked down sadly before hopping off the cart and running into the forest on his little arms and legs.

Suddenly another gnome jumped on the cart and screeched while jumping on Dippers face and proceeding to scratch it. "I'll save you dipper!" Mabel yelled and started punching the gnome (and Dipper face) So she could "save" him. Liam winced every time she punched. "That's gotta hurt" Liam thought to himself. After a few punches the gnome flew off taking Dipper's hat with him.

"Thanks Mabel."

"Don't mention it."

Suddenly a shadow passed over the cart and looking up they saw that a tree was flying over the cart before it landed in front of them with a crash.

"Look out!" Dipper and Mabel yelled at Liam. He got out of the way of the tree but unfortunately the sudden movement caused him to lose control of the cart before they crashed outside of the Mystery Shack.

They all got out of the wrecked cart groaning in pain when a shadow loomed over them. Looking up they saw the gnome monster and realized they were cornered. "Get the hell away from us!" Liam yelled at the gnomes trying to act tough while he was freaking out on the inside. Thinking quickly he picked up the shovel that was lying next to the overturned cart and throwing it like a spear. Unfortunately it just punched it in mid-air.

Dipper and Mabel grab each other and scream in fear while Liam stood in front of them protectively. "Don't worry guys I won't let them hurt you." The monster reached and before any of them could react, it picked picked up Liam in it's big hand.

"Liam!"

"Let go of me!" Liam cried out angrily. It felt weird being held by multiple gnomes without them actually using their hands.

"It's the end of the line, kids! Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy!" Jeff told Mabel. "We got your friend hostage and we might spare his life!"

Dipper and Mabel talked quietly to each other but Liam was too far away to hear. There also was the fact that a gnome was telling him about his day for whatever reason. MAbel told Dipper something and he glanced the gnome monster before backing away.

"What is happening" Liam thought

"All right Jeff." Mabel spoke loud and clear. "I'll marry you."

To say Liam was shocked would be an understatement. He didn't understand why Mabel would agree to Jeff's dumb terms. He was about to tell her to not do it before he noticed that Mabel had a determined look in her eyes that he hadn't seen before. When she looked him in the eyes she quickly glanced at the pile of leaves to the right of her. Liam looked at it and saw that the leaf blower was covered by the leaves. He instantly knew what she was planning and decided it would be best to keep quiet. He didn't notice that Jeff had already gone down to Mabel and had given her a ring.

"Now let's take you back to the forest honey." Jeff said walking back towards the forest.

"You may now kiss the bride." Mabel said stopping Jeff in his tracks.

"Well don't mind if I do." He stood on one foot and closed his eyes waiting for a kiss. Mabel however had different plans. She leaned back and grabbed the leaf blower turning it on and pointing it at Jeff. "Ah! Hey, hey, wait a minute! Whoa, whoa! Wh-what's goin' on?!Ah! Hey, hey, wait a minute! Whoa, whoa! Wh-what's goin' on?!" He got sucked in halfway into the leaf blower. 

"That's for lying to me!" She increased the power. "That's for breaking my heart!" Jeff was slowly getting sucked further into the leaf blower.

"Ow! My face!"

"And this is for messing with my brother and threatening Liam!" She aimed the leaf blower at the rest of the gnomes. The gnome transformers monster growled in fear dropping Liam on the ground.

"Ow"

Mabel looked at Dipper. "Wanna do the honours."

"On three!"

With Mabel aiming and Dippers hand on the lever they counted down together. "One, two three!" Pushing the lever they blasted Jeff out with the recoil knocking them into the leaves. Jeff screaming smashed into the gnomes knocking them down and flew into the forest.

"I'll get you back for this!"

While the gnomes were on the ground groaning Mabel directed the leaf blower to them and started blowing them out of the yard. "Anyone else want some" Dipper taunted. They all ran off into the woods except for one who got stuck in a six pack holder and then got picked up by Ghompers who proceeded to run off with him.

Mabel turned to Dipper with a guilty expression. "Hey, Dipper? I, um...I'm sorry for ignoring your advice. You really were just looking out for me."

"Oh, don't be like that. You saved our butts back there."

"I guess I'm just sad that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes."

"Look on the bright side. Maybe the next one will be a vampire."

"Oh, you're just saying that."

"Awkward sibling hug?"

"Awkward sibling hug."

They hugged it each other before patting each other and saying "Pat, pat." simultaneously.

A groan of pain made them look over and see that Liam was still lying on the ground. "Liam!" They cried out running over to him as he sat up. He opened his eyes and looked at them.

"How do you feel?. Mabel asked.

"I am... in pure agony."

"Can you stand?" Dipper asked.

In response Liam stood up shakily. "Yep."

They walked into the shack and saw Stan and David at the cash register, Stan was counting money. "Yeesh. You three get hit by a bus? Ahah!"

The twins and Liam, too tired to care right now, walked past. David nudged his father's shoulder and nodded his towards the kids back. Stan looked down and seemed to think about something before calling out to them. "Uh, hey! W-wouldn't you know it? Um, I accidentally overstocked some inventory, so, uh... how's about each of you take one item from the gift shop? On the house, y'know?"

The three of them turned around and looked at the two at the counter. Mabel with a hopeful expression while Liam and Dipper looked a bit more sceptical.

"Really?"

"What's the catch?"

Stan wanting them to hurry up said. "The catch is do it before I change my mind, now take something."

The three looked at each other with smiles before splitting up looking at the different stuff. Dipper went to a shelf with blue and white cap with a blue pine tree on the front. "That oughta do the trick."

Mabel grabbed something from a box. "And I will have a..." She hid her item in her hands spinning around before pointing to the ceiling dramatically. "GRAPPLING HOOK! Yes!" in her hand she held a grappling hook that had the same design as David's gun.

David and Liam smiled at her. "I remember designing that. Good choice Mabel."

Dipper and Stan were more confused by her choice and they glanced at each other. "Wouldn't she rather have, like, a doll, or something?" Stan asked Dipper.

In response Mabel shot her grappling hook at the ceiling, it catches and pulls her up knocking over a tall box in the process. "GRAPPLING HOOK!!"

"Fair enough."

Mabel looked down then looked back at them. "I might need some help getting down."

David chuckled and walked over to help. Dipper looked over to Liam who had his back to them and was in front of a shelf. "What about you Liam? Chosen anything?"

Liam turned around grinning with his hands up in front of him. They all looked at his hands and noticed he was wearing black gloves with a purple lightning storm pattern on them.

David gave him a thumbs up. "Nice choice Stormy."

Dipper and Mabel looked at him confused. "Stormy?" They asked in unison.

"It's his nickname."

Mabel looked thoughtful. "I think I have a idea happening here."

Liam laughed nervously before bending down to Dipper and whispering in his ear. "Should I be worried?" Dipper just shrugged.

Time Skip

The twins were in there room in their beds, Dipper was writing in his journal while Liam was helping Mabel with her grappling hook. Dipper looked up from the journal to see Liam help Mabel aim her grappling hook at one of her stuffed toys. She fired it and hit a tiger toy before retracting the hook bringing the toy to her. Both her and Liam looked at Dipper with big grins. Dipper smiled back.

"Hey Mabel, could you get the light?" Dipper asked his twin.

"I'm on it." She answered as Dipper climbed into his own bed. She aimed her new weapon at the lantern on the desk between the beds and fired. She shot the lantern through the glass window breaking the lantern and the window. "It worked!"

__________________________________

Down in the now empty gift shop Stan was standing front of the vending machine and looked around making sure the gift shop was truly empty. Stan pressed a few of the buttons and then stood back. The vending swung open like a door revealing a secret staircase behind it. He walked. Stan looked side to side before shutting the vending machine.


	3. Legend of the Gobblewonker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and the twins mystery hunting on the lake. Oh hi Soos!

It was early in the morning when Liam found himself in a situation he had never been in. He was sitting in between Mabel and Dipper at the table who both held a bottle of syrup. The game was simple, The twins would hold the syrup bottles and raced each other in getting the syrup to fall in their mouth. The winners bottle was what Liam would use on his breakfast. Even though he was confused when the twins proposed this idea to him he agreed anyway.

"Are you ready for the ultimate challenge?" Mabel challenged her twin with a daring grin.

"I'm always ready!" He replied confident that he would win.

"Then you know what this means"

There was a short pause before they both exclaimed in unison. "Syrup race!" And with that, the race was on. Holding the bottles above their mouths they tilted their heads back and waited for the syrup to slowly drip down. 

"Go, Mountie Man! Go, Sir Syrup!" Liam cheered them on. "Go, go go go!"

"Almost... almost..." Mabel whispered seeing how hers had nearly fallen out. She quickly tapped the bottle and syrup drips onto her mouth. "yes!" she cheered but immediately started coughing. "I won!" She handed the bottle to Liam.

"thank you Ms Champion." He said in an over the top polite voice before, and much to Dippers confusion, he started to drink the syrup straight from the bottle. 

"Chug, chug, chug!" Mabel chanted.

Dipper just shook his head in amusement before picking up a newspaper on the table. No sooner had he opened it did something catch his immediate interest. "No way! Guys check this out." Mabel and Liam leaned to look at the newspaper and Mabel gasped in amazement. though she wasn't looking at the same page.

"Human size hamster balls? I'm human sized!" Liam burst into laughter before turning to Mabel.

"No I think he was talking about this." He pointed to the next page that had a monster contest.

Dipper nodded in agreement. "We see weirder stuff than that everyday." He gestured to last months winner. "We get any pictures of those gnomes?"

"Nope just memories." Mabel said before pulling out some white hair that was in her sweater pocket. "And this beard hair." Dipper and Liam looked at her with raised eyebrows. Before they could say anything though David and Stan walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning knuckleheads. You two know what day it is?" Stan asked the twins.

"Um.. happy anniversary?" Dipper asked

"Mazel tov!" Shouted Mabel, as enthusiastic as ever.

Stan wacks Dipper on the back of the head with a newspaper. "Its Family Fun Day, genius!" He walked over to the fridge And got a carton of milk out. "We're cutting off work and having one of those, you know, bonding-type deals."

"Grunkle Stan, is this gonna be anything like our last family bonding day? Dipper asked remembering when Stan had the twins and David make counterfeit money.

"Don't worry Dipper." David said putting a hand on the younger twins shoulder. "As fun as making counterfeit money is what we're doing is not illegal."

"Then why do you have your gun?"

David just looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? I always have my gun."

"Now that we have that out of the way." Stan said a wide grin on his face. "Who wants to put on blindfolds and get in my car."

"Yay!" the twins shouted in excitement before Dipper thought about what he said. "Wait what?"

"Well have fun you guys." Liam said to the twins as he got up and started heading to the attic.

"Your not coming?" Mabel asked.

"Didn't you hear Stan? You guys are having a family bonding day As for me, i'm having some me time in the woods." He paused and thought about what he said. "that sounded wrong. oh well." And with nothing else to say he left the pines family and went upstairs.

Time Skip

In no time at all the Pines family were on the road. Sort of. Due to Stan's rather reckless driving, David sat up front in case he need to grab the wheel. This was a good thing seeing as Stan leaned down to adjust the radio letting go of the wheel. As the car began to swerve onto the other side of the road, David quickly grabbed the wheel putting them back on the right side. This however caused the twins in the back to bump into each other.

Dipper sighed already regretting getting in the car. "Blindfolds never lead to anything good."

Mabel stayed positive like always. "Wow! I feel like all my other senses are heightened. I can see with my fingers!" She then touched her brothers face making him laugh.

They were interrupted though when suddenly the car jumped making them slam into their doors. "Whoa! Grunkle Stan, are you wearing a blindfold?" Dipper asked worried for their safety.

"Ha ha. Nah, but with these cataracts I might as well be. What is that, a woodpecker?" 

"Dad turn!" David yelled from the passenger seat. 

Stan didn't turn and drove through the guardrail while everyone else in the car screamed in fear.

time-skip

Thankfully they made it to their destination mostly unharmed. Dipper and Mabel were standing in front of the car with their blindfolds on. Though not for much longer.

"Okay, okay. Open 'em up!" Stan told them.

The twins took of the blindfolds to see they were at the gravity falls lake. Stan and David were standing in front of a sign that said fishing season. "Ta-da! It's fishin' season!" They said in unison. The twins only looked in confusion.

"Fishing?" Mabel asked.

"What are you two playing at?" Dipper asked suspiciously.

"You're gonna love it!" Stan told them excitedly.

"Yeah the whole towns here." David said gesturing to the lake.

"Why do you want to bond with us all of a sudden?" Dipper asked.

"Come on, this is gonna be great! We've never had fishing buddies before. The guys from the lodge won't go with us: they don't think we are "Likeable" or "Trustworthy" or somethin."

Mabel whispered to Dipper "I think they actually wants to fish with us."

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you sad sacks up." Stan pulled out two hats and put them on the twins heads. "Pow! Pines family fishing hats! That-that's hand stitching, you know."

Dippers said Dippy while the L on Mabels peeled off at the top. They both looked at David who was also wearing one that said Daved. He had a small smile showing he had nothing against the poorly made hats. 

"It's just gonna be you, me, David and these goofy hats on a boat for ten hours!" Stan said much to the horror of the twins.

"Ten hours?" they both asked in horror.

"Don't be dramatic." David said to them. "Besides I brought a joke book." He pulled out a book that said 1000 dad jokes.

"we can't do this." Dipper whispered to Mabel.

Mabel nodded in agreement not even she could see a positive thing about this. "There has to be a way out of this."

Luckily for the twins their way out chose that very moment to appear. "I SEEN IT! I SEEN IT AGAIN!" From the dock Old Man McGucket came crashing into and overturning things. "The Gravity Falls Gobblewonker! Come quick before it scrabdoodles away!" He then started doing a wild dance and slapping himself. Eh, eh, ha ha hoo, Ah, hee-hee..."

"Awww... He's doing a happy jig!" Mabel said though McGucket was quick to correct her.

"NOOO! It's a jig of grave danger!"

Just then Tate came running out of a nearby building. "Hey, hey! Now what did I tell you about scaring my customers? This is your last warning, Dad!"

"But I got proof this time, by gummity!" He pleaded.

Everyone followed him to the dock where he pointed at a ruined boat. "BEHOLD! It's the Gobble-dy-wonker what done did it! It had a long neck like a gee-raffe! And wrinkly skin like...like this gentleman right here!" He pointed at Stan who was picking his ear not really paying attention.

"Huh?"

"It chewed my boat up to smitheroons, and shim-shammed over to Scuttlebutt Island! YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!"

Everyone looked at The old man in Confusion before Sheriff Blubbs and Deputy Durland drove up one their boat. "Attention all units! We got ourselves a crazy old man!"

Everyone laughed except for the pines and Tate who could only shake his head in shame. Soon the crowd left leaving the pines.

"Well, that happened. Now let's untie this boat and get out on that lake!" Stan hopped into his boat and started untying it. Dipper however turned to his sister.

"Mabel did you hear what that old guy said!"

"aww donkey spittle" she said mimicking McGucket.

"The other thing." Dipper corrected. "About the monster. If we can snag a photo of it, we can split the prize fifty-fifty."

Mabel gasped. "That's two fifties."

"Imagine what you could do with with five hundred dollars." Dipper excitedly told his sister.

Mabel only looked off into the distance imagining herself with her very own human sized hamster ball. It wasn't until Dipper snapped his fingers in front that she snapped out of it. "Dipper, I am one million percent on board with this."

"Uh I think not."

The twins turned around to see David looking at them disapprovingly. "What why not?" Mabel asked.

"Because we are fishing with Stan. Isn't that obvious?" 

The twins looked at each other and nodded. They then both turned back to David Giving him puppy dog eyes.

"What are you doing?" David asked the two in confusion before realising what was happening. "Oh no you don't you can't get out of this." The twins started pouting and David had to try looking away. When he glanced back he saw Dipper had tilted his head while Mabel had tears starting to form in her eyes. After seeing this Davids will finally broke. "Fine! You can go on a monster hunt."

The twins grinned and high fived. "But your gonna need to convince Stan and no amount of puppy eyes are gonna work on him."

"That won't be hard." Dipper assured David before turning to Stan who was still untying the boat having not noticed what just happened. "Grunkle Stan! Change of plans: we're taking that boat to Scuttlebutt Island, and we're gonna find that Gobblewonker!"

Stan looked at him blankly before bursting into laughter.

"No." He deadpanned before going back to working on the boat. 

"Come on Grunkle Stan. Why not? David agreed why can't you?"

Mabel and Dipper started chanting. "Monster hunt! Monster hunt! Monster hunt!"

They stopped when McGucket started chanting too. "Monster hunt! Monster hunt! Monster eh." When he noticed they stopped he walked off. "I'll go." 

Suddenly they hear a loud honking noise and when they turn to look they see Soos pull up in a boat that is much better then Stans little dinghy. "You dudes say somethin about a monster hunt?"

"Soos!" Mabel shouted.

"Wassup, hambone!" Soos and Mabel fist bumped before making explosion sounds. "Dude, you could totally use my boat for your hunt. It's got a steering wheel, chairs; normal boat stuff."

"All right, all right, let's think this through. You three could go waste your time on some epic monster-finding adventure, or you could spend the day learning how to tie knots and skewer worms with your Great Uncle slash dad Stan!." 

The three younger pines looked at Soos before turning to look at Stan in his small boat. They then turn and look at the small island in the distance. Dipper and Mabel smiled at each other. They both ran off and climbed on board Soos's boat. David and Stan watched them go.

"Go with them."

David turned to his dad surprised. "What, why?"

"Make sure they stay safe." Stan replied like it was obvious.

"Safe from what. Don't tell me you think it could be real?"

"Of course I don't!" Stan scoffed. "Just make sure they don't get hurt or something." Stan tried to act like he didn't care but David knew.

"Ok." He said. Before leaving he turned back to Stan. "Don't have too much fun without me." With nothing else to add he ran off to the twins and Soos. "Wait for me guys!"

Stan sat down in his boat dejectedly as he watched the boat drive off. He already regretted telling David to go with them seeing how he was lonely now but he knew it was for the best. Did he think that the monster existed? He couldn't be sure but with all of the other things he had seen in Gravity Falls it was probably best if David went with them. Even if it hurt.

time-skip

After realising that they were under prepared for this mission, the small group made a quick trip to the small store on the lake before heading off to Scuttlebutt Island. Mabel, Soos and David were standing in line while Dipper paced in front of them. 

"Alright. If we wanna win this contest, we've gotta do it right! Think. What's the number one problem with most monster hunts?" Dipper asked.

"You're a side character, then you die within the first five minutes of the movie." Soos said before getting worried and turning to David." Dude, am I a side character?! Do y'ever think about stuff like that?" 

"I'm sure you're not a side character Soos.?" David reassured him.

"Yeagh you'll be fine Soos." Mabel added.

Dipper was quick to get their attention again. "No, no, no. Camera trouble! Say Bigfoot shows up. Soos, be Bigfoot?"

Soos complied striking a Bigfoot pose.

"There he is! Bigfoot!" Dipper acted out pretending to be shocked. He patted his pockets like he was looking for something. "Uh-oh, no camera!" He then pulled out a camera. "Oh, wait, here's one! Aw, no film!" He put the camera away before continuing in his normal voice. "You see? You see what I'm, doing here?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. "That's why I bought twenty one disposable cameras! Two on my ankle, three in my jacket, four for each of you, three extras in this bag, and one... under my hat! There's no way we're gonna miss this. Okay everybody, let's test our cameras out!"

This turned out to be a bad idea however. Soos took a picture of himself but the flash caught him off guard causing him to throw throw the camera into the lake. 

"You see? This is exactly why you need backup cameras. We still have twenty!" Dipper explained.

Suddenly a bird swooped at Mabel who ducked and instinctively threw the camera at it. "Ah, bird!"

"Nineteen! Okay, guys, I repeat; don't lose your cameras!" Dipper told them now getting a little annoyed.

"Wait, lose the cameras?" Soos asked.

Dipper looked at him incredulously. "What? No!"

"Dude I just threw two away."

"Why?!"

"Hey guys wanna see something cool?" David asked. They all turned to him and watched as he threw two of his cameras in the air before pulling his gun out and shooting them in midair. He then bowed as the pieces fell onto the boat behind him. "TA-DA!" 

Mabel and Soos cheered while Dipper just glared at him. "Fifteen! All right! We still have fifteen camera--" He stopped when he realised he just crushed one with his his hand in anger. "Fourteen. We have fourteen cameras."

Dipper sighed before he began to give out orders. "Mabel you'll be lookout. David you'll scoop the bait into the water. Soos can work the steering wheel and I'll be captain."

"What? Why do you get to be captain? What about Mabel, huh?" Mabel complained before she started chanting. "Ma-bel! Ma-bel! Ma-bel! Ma-bel!"

"Dipper was quick to reject this idea. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"What about co-captain?"

Dipper was going to reject this but before he could David chimed. "Great idea Mabel." 

"But there's no such thing as co-captain." Dipper pointed out.

Mabel turned to David and gestured to his gun. He was quick to catch on to what Mabel was thinking. "Hey guys wanna see something cool?"

Knowing what that meant Dipper quickly stopped him. "OK fine you can be co-captain Mabel."

"Yes!" She cheered in victory.

"Can I be Honorary co-captain?" David asked.

"Can I be associate co-captain?" Soos also asked.

Mabel was quick to accept. "As co-captain I authorise those requests."

Dipper could only sigh. "What a mess." He mumbled.

time-skip

They were approaching the Island when Dipper realised David had stopped scooping the bait like he was supposed to. "Hey what are you doing? Why aren't you throwing the bait?" 

David ignored the question and asked one himself. "Dipper are you sure this thing we are looking for exists?"

"What? of course it does." Dipper exclaimed surprised why he would think otherwise. "What kind of question-" He cut himself off as he squinted suspiciously at him. "Wait don't tell me you don't believe in the supernatural too."

"Not really." He replied nonchalant.

"What how?" Dipper asked as Mabel walked over having heard their conversation.

"And why did you come along if you don't think its real?" Mabel added confused as much as her twin was.

"I'm only here to make sure you two don't hurt yourselves." David replied honestly as he poked them both on the nose. "Besides I've lived here for a long time and the only thing close to being supernatural is Toby."

"Well just you wait we'll prove its real and you will have to eat your-" Dipper was cut off as the boat suddenly and they all fell forward. Picking themselves up they realised they had arrived at the island. Crashed would be a better word but it doesn't matter. They all hopped of the boat and walked into the foggy woods. Dipper was leading them holding a lantern to help them see. They soon come to a large sign with the islands name on it. Soos, Mabel and David stopped at it.

Soos proceeds to covers the scuttle part of the sign. "Dude check it. Butt island."

Mabel cracked up and even David couldn't help but chuckle a bit. The only one who didn't was Dipper who only looked at them in confusion.

"Hey why aren't you laughing?" Mabel asked. "Are you scared?"

"Pssh! Yeah, right! I'm not--" Dipper tried to deny but Mabel poked his nose and blew a raspberry.

"Yeah you are!"

"Hey!" He drops the lantern as Mabel keeps poking him and blowing raspberys. "Quit...! Stop! Mabel!"

She stops when suddenly they hear a growling noise somewhere in the distance. David and Soos joined them.

"What was that?" David asked.

While Dipper wasn't paying attention a possum stole the lantern. "Our lantern! Aww! I can't see anything!"

"Duuude, I dunno, man. Maybe this, uh... Maybe this isn't worth it." Soos said.

"Not worth it? Guys, imagine what would happen if we got that picture!" Him and Mabel both looked of into the distance with big grins. Soos and David glanced at each other.

"Are they ok or..." Soos began before the twins seemed to snap out of it.

"I'm in"

"Me too!"

They both ran off to where the sound was coming from.

"Dudes wait for me." Soos called out to them before running after them.

David sighed as he ran off as well. "If we get eaten by a bear Stan will kill me."

time skip

They were walking for a little before Dipper stopped. "Do you guys hear that?"

The growling noise was heard again this time a lot closer. The twins punched each other excitedly as they walked towards the noise. Soos pick up a stick while David got his gun ready as they followed the two.

They all hide behind a log as they see a silhouette of a lake monster through the fog. . "Everyone get your cameras ready." Dipper ordered. Everyone turned a camera on save for David who decided to hold onto his gun. "Ready? GO!" Soos jumps over the log screaming while taking photos wildly. The twins and David weren't far behind. As they got close however they quickly realised that the silhouette was actually of a wrecked boat. There were beavers playing around on it.

"But what was that noise? I heard a monster noise!" Dipper asked. They soon got their answer when they heard it again. They all looked to the right to see a beaver with a chainsaw.

Soos was quick to take pictures of it. "Sweet beaver with a chainsaw."

"Maybe that old guy was crazy after all." Dipper said to Mabel dejectedly. 

"He did use the word scrapdoodle." Mabel replied.

"I know this is a bad time but I told you." The twins just glared at David. "Like I said, bad time."

small time skip

Soos started taking pictures of a beaver posing on stump while David watched in amusement. Dipper was sitting on a rock. "What're we gonna say to Grunkle Stan? We ditched him over nothing." He throws a stone in the water before sighing. The rock he's sitting on shakes suddenly. "Hey... guys, do you feel that?" 

Before anyone can reply the rock sinks into the water. "Hey, hey, whoa, whoa!" Dipper exclaims in shock before swimming back to shore. David pulls him out.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked.

They all look at he water seeing the silhouette of the Gobblewonker. "This is it!" Dipper says as he quickly takes out his camera. He turns and looks at the others. "Come on! This is our chance!" Soos and Mabel start backing away slowly. "What's wrong with you guys?"

What he didn't notice was the Gobblewonker was swimming back to he island.

"Dipper you might wanna turn around." David told the younger boy.

"What, why?" Dipper asked before looking behind. He immediately noticed just how big and how close it now was. The Gobblewonker towered over the small group. It roared at them making Dipper drop his camera in shock They only stood there for a second before they all booked it the Gobblewonker not far behind.

As they are running the Gobblewonker pushes a tree which almost lands on Dipper and Mabel. Thankfully Dipper acts quickly lunging at Mabel and roll out of the way. They continue to quickly catching up with Soos and David. 

"Get back to the boat! HURRY!" Soos cries out.

"Really I couldn't tell!" David says sarcastically.

The Gobblewonker snaps at Mabel who quickly jumps onto Soos's back. Dipper aims another one of his cameras trying to take a picture but trips on a tree root dropping it. "The picture!" He tries to go back for the camera but David quickly picks him up before he can. "What are you doing!"

"Saving your life you knucklehead!"

They eventually made it to the boat and jumped on. Soos quickly started the engine before taking off away from the island with the Gobblewonker hot on their heels. Dipper quickly pulled out a camera only to find it with a cracked lens. "Are you kidding me! David do you have a camera?"

David quickly pulled out his last camera and handed it to him. Dipper quickly turned around and took a photo. "Yes!" He cheered throwing his hands in the air in excitement. This didn't last long however as heard a loud bang before something hit the camera. Bringing it down to eye level he could see the hole going through the now broken camera. Turning around he saw David standing there with his gun out and a shocked expression. Turns out the Gobblewonker was well protected as the bullet had deflected off of it scales nearly hitting Dipper.

"On second thoughts. Maybe I wont use this." David chuckled somewhat nervously as he slowly holstered his gun. Before Dipper can respond to what happened he looks ahead and sees they somehow going straight at the beavers from earlier.

"SOOS! BEAVERS!"

Unfortunately Soos is unable to get out of the way in time and ends up crashing straight into them. The beavers are sent flying with a couple landing on the boat and its small crew. A beaver lunges at Soos landing on his facing causing the young man to run away from the wheel. Mabel who managed to get the beaver arm to let go quickly grabbed the wheel trying her best to steer while David helped Dipper get rid of the rest of the beavers. The Gobblewonker takes a few swipes at the boat managing to knock the control cabin off. 

"Aah! Look out!" Mabel cries out in alarm spotting the two men transporting glass across the lake. They end smashing through much to the alarm of the two men.

"My glass!"

It was at this moment they realised they were approaching a dead end. "WHERE DO I GO?!" Mabel panicked.

Dipper quickly looks into the journal before pointing at the waterfall ahead. "Um... uh... GO INTO THE FALLS! I think there might be a cave behind there!"

"MIGHT BE?!"

They all scream and close their eyes as they get closer. However instead of crashing into a rocky walls and make it look like a Picasso painting they a cave hidden behind the water. The boat crashes sending them into the dirt thankfully unharmed. Before they could calm down the Gobblewonker follows them in. They all scream in fear again before realising that it had gotten stuck.

All four glanced at each other before sighing in relief that they were finally safe. "Thank god its too big and got stuck." David said as he sat down on the ground.

"Ha ha! Yeah! Wait...It's stuck?" Dipper asked in excitement.

David looked at him in confusion. "That's what I said."

Dipper quickly ran up to the small ledge above the monster to get the right angle. However as he tried to get a camera he couldn't find any. 

"Boop." Mabel says as she lifts his hat revealing the camera.

"Oh thanks Mabel." Dipper thanks before turning around and taking a bunch of pictures.

"Didja get a good one?" Mabel asks her twin in excitement.

"THEY'RE ALL GOOD ONES!" He responds as he quickly pulls her into a tight hug. David is quick to pick up both the twins in a hug their happiness infectious. Soon Soos picks all of them up in a tight hug of his own as they all cheer in excitement.

Amidst this happiness and joy the Gobblewonker continues to thrash around causing a rock to fall onto its head. However for whatever reason sparks fly out as it slowly falls to the ground. The small group could only look at each other in surprise at this strange turn of events.

Slowly making their down they slowly approach the motionless Gobblewonker. Upon confirming it wasn't gonna move before David approached it hopping on its fin. 

"Stay behind alright." He tells Soos and the twins over his shoulder. He places a hand on the side confused by the metallic feel. He carefully climbs up to the top before disappearing on the other side.

"Be careful!" The twins call out in concern. Soon David pops back up.

"Hey guys you might wanna see this."

Glancing at each other the other three quickly climb up to see what he was talking about. They found him looking at a handle. They look at it for a second not sure what to do before Dipper turns it. they open the trapdoor and are surprised by what they find. Old Man McGucket.

"Work the bellows and the...Eh?" He quickly notices he's been caught." Aww, banjo polish!"

"Wha- Yo- You?! You made this? W-w-why?" Dipper asks confused on why he had tried to kill them with a giant robot.

The old man glanced down guiltily. "Well, I...I, uh...I just wanted attention."

"That literally doesn't doesn't explain anything." David deadpanned.

"Well, first I just hootenannied up a biomechanical brain wave generator, and then I learned to operate a stick-shift with ma beard!

"Yeagh ok." Mabel began. "But why did you do it?"

"Well, when you get to be an old fella like me, nobody pays any attention to you anymore. My own son hasn't visited me in months! So I figured maybe I'd catch his fancy with a fifteen ton aquatic robut! In retrospect, it seems a bit contrived. You just don't know the length us old-timers go through for a little quality time with our family." 

The pines twins pulled out the hats they got earlier and sighed. They quickly started to realise that maybe this was all a bad idea. 

"Dude. I guess the real lake monster is you two. Heh, heh! Sorry, that just like--boom--just popped into my head there." 

The twins looked at Soos sadly while wanting to deny this they both knew that it was true. They both turned to David who was watching them in concern. Noticing that he still wore his hat filled them even more with guilt as they realised that they ditched their grunkle over nothing. 

Dipper took out the final camera. "Well so much for the photo contest."

"You still have one roll of film left." Mabel told him.

"Whaddaya wanna do with it?"

They were quick to decide to go and apologise the Stan seeing as they had ditched. With McGuckets help they got the Gobblewonker unstuck and took what was left of the boat to find Stan. They quickly found him on his way back to the shore honking to grab his attention. Thankfully it worked as he stopped the boat and looked at them.

"What the-- Kids? David? I thought you were off playing "Spin the Bottle" with Soos!"

"Yeah no." David replied cringing slightly.

"Well, we spent all day trying to find a "legendary" dinosaur." Dipper began rubbing his arm sheepishly.

"But we realised, the only dinosaur we wanna hang out with is right here." Mabel finished with a small smile.

"Save your sympathy! I've been having a great time withoutcha'! Makin' friends, talkin' to my reflection-- I had a run-in with the lake police! Guess I gotta wear this ankle bracelet now, so that'll be fun." Stan replied as he raised his leg showing the bracelet.

"So... I guess there isn't room in that boat for four more?" Dipper asked. 

All Stan did was glare but as the twins put on the hats he found he couldn't stay angry at them. "You knuckleheads ever seen me thread a hook with my eyes closed?"

"Five bucks says you can't do it!" Dipper challenged.

"Your on!" Stan replied as Dipper hopped onto the boat.

"Five more bucks says you can't do it with your eyes closed, plus me singing at the top of my lungs!" Mabel added raising the stakes as she and David hopped on.

"I like those odds!" Stan exclaimed. He gave David a nod the unspoken thanks clear to which David smiled in response. Soos climbed into the boat next and Stan quickly noticed he was missing his shirt. "Whoa! What happened to your shirt?"

"Long story dude."

Dipper took out his camera pointing it at everyone. "All right, everybody get together. Say fishing!"

"Fishing!" They all say except for Soos as he asks an important question instead.

"Dude, am I in the frame?"

For the rest of the afternoon the small group had fun doing different shenanigans on the lake. They went fishing, Stan tries to thread a hook while Mabel covers his to try to stop him from peeking, stealing fish from a nearby family and having to escape from the police. All too soon it started getting late. They went back to the shore and parted ways with Soos before heading to the Stanmobile. Dipper and Mable were quick to stop David first though.

"Is something wrong?" David asked as he looked at their somewhat guilty faces.

The twins glanced at each other before turning to David and saying in unison. "We're sorry for roping you into the monster hunt that almost got us killed."

David stared at them blankly for moment before chuckling and kneeling down to their level. "Hey its all good. Besides it was pretty fun." He reassured the two.

"Are you sure?" Mabel asked.

"Positive."

Dipper and Mabel smiled at him before the both hugged him. They stayed like this for a moment before starting to the car where Stan was packing up. 

"Its just a shame we couldn't convince you about the supernatural." Dipper said.

"HA! Like that will ever happen." David scoffed in amusement. This was proven wrong however as at that moment Jeff decided to show up.

"What the!" David exclaimed in shock while the twin only glared at Jeff.

"What do want?" Dipper asked annoyed that Jeff thought it would be a good idea to show.

He just ignored Dipper instead turning to Mabel and going down on one knee. "I just came to see if you've finally decide to change your mind about marrying me."

"Yeah no." Mabel said. Before Jeff could say anything David cut in.

"Can someone explain to me why a Peter Dinklage wannabe is asking to marry Mabel"

Why does everyone keep calling me that!" Jeff growled in annoyance.

The twins turned to David giving him a short explanation about Jeff and him trying to get Mabel to marry him.

"So the supernatural does exist?" David asked. The twins only nodded. 

"Huh." Is all d=David responded with before pulling out his gun and pointing it Jeff. 

"You know what maybe i'll just go." Jeff said nervously seeing the hostile glares being sent his way. He quickly ran off into the woods.

"You know." Dipper said as he and Mabel turned to David. "Your taking this surprisingly well." This was anything but the truth as he looked down at them with a big slightly unhinged grin.

"Oh no I'm freaking out right now."

time skip

By the time they got back to the shack David had calmed down after finding out about the supernatural As they all headed inside they found Liam sitting on the couch watching tv. When he noticed them he quickly turned it off.

"So how was it?" He asked.

The twins quickly told him about their day from the Gobblewonker to their time on the lake with Stan. Liam chuckled in amusement as he listened.

"Sounds like you guys had a lot of fun." Liam remarked.

"Heck yeah!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Speaking of fun what did you do today?" Mabel asked the older teen.

"Oh just walked in the woods." Liam nonchalant. "And hung out with Matt." He added a light blush on his cheeks.

"Who?" The twins asked in confusion though Stan and David was quick to answer.

"His boyfriend."

"Stan! David!" Liam shouted on the verge of panicking.

"What?" The conman asked before he remembered the twins didn't know yet. "Whoops." He said as he and David glanced at each other.

"Wait you have a boyfriend?" Mabel asked Liam as she and Dipper looked at Liam.

"No." He replied shaking.

"But you like him?" Dipper asked.

"Maybe." Liam replied. "Are you guys cool with that?" he asked nervously looking anywhere but the twins.

Dipper and Mabel only looked at each other in confusion. "Uh yeah why wouldn't we be?" Dipper asked confused on why the teen was so worried.

"Because you know?" Liam said nervously. "Because I like guys."

"That's not bad that's great!" Mabel shouted in excitement much to Liams shock. 

"You're not mad?"

"No." Dipper said with a smirk. "Again why would we be."

"See I told you that you had nothing to worry about." Stan told Liam as David nodded in agreement.

"Huh I guess not." Liam said finally calming down.

Mabel was quick to grab Liams hand and drag start leading him to the attic. "Cmon you are gonna tell all about this cutie you've got your eyes on." Mabel told Liam in excitement before calling over her shoulder to Dipper. "Cmon Dipper you don't want to miss out on the hot goss."

Dipper only chuckled in amusement before heading after the two. Liam couldn't help but smile at the twins as they headed for the attic glad that they were fine with who he is. Even if others weren't he knew he could count on the Pines. And that was all he needed.


	4. Headhunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and the twins are looking for a killer.

If there was one word to describe Gravity Falls TV it would be odd. Most shows aired were hot garbage but there were a few hidden gems. For example Ducktective. the show starring Ducktective the duck detective. He solved mysteries left and right from murders to stealing crumbs from a restaurant. This is what Dipper, Mabel and Liam found themselves watching one afternoon. Liam was on the couch while the twins sat at his feet with a bowl of popcorn between them. While watching Mabel was knitting one of her famous sweaters though the boys suspected that it wasn't for her seeing how it was clearly too big. 

"I'm afraid your services won't be required here, sir." The Constable told Ducktective. "My men have examined the evidence, and this is obviously an accident." He gestured to the dead body of a young man in a telephone booth. 

Ducktective starts quacking with subtitles appearing at the bottom of the screen. "An accident, constable? Or is it..." He paused before turning to the screen and quacking dramatically "Murder?!" 

"What?!" The Constable exclaimed in shock as the title appeared on screen and it cut to commercials on this Tense Cliffhanger.

Mabel dropped the now finished sweater as she and Liam gasp in shock. "That duck is a genius!"

Dipper however was far from surprised seeing this coming from a mile away. "Eh, it's easier to find clues when you're that close to the ground."

Mabel squinted at Dipper doubtfully as she put her hands on her hips. "Are you saying you could outwit Ducktective?"

"Yeah, watchu talkin about?" Liam asked from his spot from the couch muting the TV.

"Mabel, Liam." Dipper began turning to the doubtful pair. "I have very keen powers of observation. For example, just by smelling your breath, I can tell that you have been eating" He paused to sniff his sisters breath only to blink in confusion. "...an entire tube of toothpaste?"

"It was so sparkly." Mabel admitted guiltily looking away.

"That's what happened to the toothpaste?" Liam asked. "I can't believe you would..." Liam stopped to think for a moment. "No wait I can totally see you doing that."

Mabel turns to Dipper with a smug grin on her face. "I bet you can't guess who this is for without looking at the design?" She asked showing the two boys the back of the sweater.

"For your new crush?" Liam asked jokingly.

Dipper however hums in thought as he looks over the sweater. He smiles and snaps his fingers as he figures it out. "It's the sweater you said you told me you were gonna make for Liam."

"whoa you're good." Mabel says in awe before passing it to Liam.

Liam holds it in his hands staring at it with wide eyes. Mabel and Dipper glance at each other before hopping up from the floor. Mabel nervously approaches the teen. "Do- Do you like it?"

Liam puts the sweater on smiling widely. It was a dark blue with a yellow lightning bolt on it. above the bolt the word honorary in bold yellow words. At the bottom it said Pines in the same font and colour as the first word. "I love it thanks Mabel." He held up hand for a hive which Mabel quickly gave before pulling him into a quick hug. Liam quickly turned to Dipper. "What do you think. Do I look like a honorary Pines or what?" Dipper only smirked in amusement as he gave him a nod.

"Hey dudes!" They all turned to the doorway as Soos came running in a broom in hand. "You'll never guess what-" He then noticed what Liam was wearing. "Whoa nice Mabsweater." 

"I know right isn't it cool!" Liam said excitedly.

"Its like mine but different."

"Soos you have one too. Why didn't you tell me."

Before Soos could answer Dipper cut. "Weren't you saying something?"

"Oh right you'll never guess what I found!" He told them all excitedly.

"Buried treasure!" Dipper asked in excitement not knowing Mabel had the same idea.

"Buried--" Mabel laughed and playfully pushed Dipper. "Hey, I was gonna say that!"

Soos leads them to a door that none of them recognised. "So, I was cleaning up, when I found this secret door, hidden behind the wallpaper. It's crazy bonkers creepy!" He slowly opens the door they all step into the small room. It seemed to be an old storage room but when they realised what was inside they realised why Soos said it was creepy. It was filled with a bunch of old wax sculptures. 

Dipper turned on a flashlight as they all looked at the different sculptures. "Whoa! It's a secret wax museum!"

Mabel poked one of what appeared to be a wax Sherlock Holmes. "They're so life-like."

"Except for this one." Liam said pointing at one hidden at the back. This one however turned out to be Stan.

"Hello!" They all scream in surprise. Stan only laughs. "It's just me, your Grunkle Stan!" This causes more screaming as they quickly run out of the room. Stan only stares at the doorway they all ran through in confusion. Soon David pops his head in. 

"The hell is going on?"

time skip

When they all calmed down Stan decided to show them all his collection that up until this point they didn't know existed. Behold the Gravity Falls Wax Museum! It was one of our most popular attractions... before I forgot all about it. I got 'em all! Genghis Khan, Sherlock Holmes" He paused and looked at a Larry King wax sculpture. "Some kind of, I don't know, goblin man?"

"Dad when did we have wax sculptures?" David asked as he and Liam were checking out a wax sculpture of the Queen of England.

"When you and Liam had that little vacation of yours."

"Oh."

"And now for my personal favourite: Wax Abraham Lincoln, right over--" "He led them all to one of the corners of the room but instead of Abraham Lincoln there was just a blob of melted wax. "Oh! Oh no! Come on, who left the blinds open? Wax John Wilkes Booth, I'm looking in your direction!" Stan bent down and poked the melted wax. "How do you fix a wax figure?"

Mabel was quick to try and cheer him up. "Cheer up, Grunkle Stan. Where's that smile?" The only response was a small grunt though that never stopped Mabel before. "Beep, bop, boop!" She said cheerfully as she poked her grunkle in the face. She managed to poke his eye causing him to give a deadpan ow. Stan stood up to get his face out of Mabel poking range. "

"Don't worry, Grunkle Stan. I'll make you a new wax figure from all this old wax!"

Stan turned to his young niece. "You really think you can make one of these puppies?" He asked doubtfully.

"Grunkle Stan, I'm an arts and crafts master. Why do you think I always have this glue gun stuck to my arm?" She held up her arm to reveal that she did indeed have a glue gun stuck to her arm. Unfortunately it was quickly proven that it wouldn't be coming off anytime soon as she tried to shake it off. "Eugh, eugh!" 

Stan smiled at her. "I like your gumption, kid!"

Even though Mabel didn't understand she still smiled at what she assumed was a compliment. "I don't know what that word means, but thank you!"

time skip

It was an hour before Liam and Dipper decided to go and check on Mabel. Dipper was drinking a pitt cola which turned out to be a bad idea as when Mabel suddenly jumped in front of him he began to choke.

"What do you think of my wax figure idea?" She holds up a sketchbook with a drawing of a fairy princess with a horse body and horse head coming out of the stomach. "She's part fairy princess, and part horse fairy princess!"

Dipper and Liam at each other both creeped out by how scarily realistic it was. Mabel was pretty good at drawing which was good and all until she draws something thats just a bit to weird.

"...Maybe you should carve something from real life." Dipper suggested.

Mabel excitedly turned over to the page showing her other concept. "Like a Waffle with big arms!"

The two boys glanced at each other again. "Or something else? Like someone from your family or something." Liam suggested.

Just then Stan walked in his suit. Except for his pants. "Kids, have you seen my pants?" He put one foot on a briefcase and a hand over his eyes to cover them from the light.

Mabel smiled in glee as she realised what her sculpture will be. She turned and looked at the ceiling as she spoke to herself not noticing the deadpan looks Dipper and Liam were giving her and the much more confused one from her Grunkle. "Oh, muse. You work in mysterious ways."

"Why's your sister talking to the ceiling?"

time-skip

Only a few hours and Mabel was looking at her now finished wax sculpture of Stan. Liam, Dipper, David and Soos were standing behind her with proud smiles at her handy work. Mabel backed away from it looking at it thoughtfully. "I think... it needs more glitter."

"Agreed." Soos said as he handed her a bucket filled to the brim with pink glitter Mabel was quick to toss all of it on the statue. 

Stan walked in with his pants now on though he was still missing his shoes. "I found my pants but now I'm missing my-- " He finally notices the wax figure that looks a lot like him and falls over in fright. "Ahhh!"

"What do you think?" Mabel asks while the others only look at him in confusion.

"I think... the Wax Museum's back in business"

time-skip

The next day they set up a small stage with the wax figures. Wax Stan had a curtain around it for a big reveal. Stan had Soos and David place flyers around town the night before and it seemed to grab attention of a lot of people. In no time at all people were lined up to pay to see what was going on. Dipper, David and Wendy were at the table with the money box. 

"I can't believe this many people showed up." Dipper said genuinely surprised by the amount of people.

"I know, right? Your uncle probably bribed them or something." Wendy told him all three of them knowing Stan well.

"He bribed me." Dipper smirked as he pulled a dollar out of his pocket. Wendy and David did the same and they all laughed. 

As everyone was seated Stan cleared his throat before tapping the microphone to test if it was on. This however cause some feedback causing the crowd to cover their ears. "you all know me, folks! Town darling, "Mr. Mystery." Please, ladies, control yourselves!"

Everyone only stared blankly at the conman though he was hardly phased by this as he continued on with his speech. "As you know, I always bring the people of this fair town novelties and befuddlements, the likes of which the world, has never known. But enough about me. Behold... me!"

With dramatic flair he uncovered wax Stan ripping of the covering revealing Wax Stan as Soos made yeah sounds with a keyboard. Mabel and Liam were behind it. Mabel with her usual grin while Liam had a blank face not really sure why he was up there in the first place. Two people in the crowd clapped while someone else coughed. 

"And now a word from our own Mabelangelo!" Stan said as he handed the mic to Mabel.

"It's Mabel." She said not getting the pun. She then turned her attention to the crowd before her. "Thank you for coming! I made this sculpture with my own two hands!" She throws her arms up. "It's covered in my blood, sweat, tears, and other fluids!"

This received some disgust from the audience, perturbed looks from the three at the admissions table and a small snort from Liam.

Mabel only chuckled. "Yeah. I will now take questions!" She pointed to Mckgucket. "You there!"

"Old Man McGucket, local kook. Are the wax figures alive? And follow-up question, can I survive the wax-man uprising?"

Mabel only paused briefly after receiving such an odd question but answered nonetheless. "Yes! Next question." She pointed at Toby.

"Toby Determined, Gravity Falls Gossiper. Do you really think this constitutes a wonder of the world?"

"That's not a real microphone Toby." Liam spoke up behind Mabel.

Toby only looked down sadly. "Your right."

"Next question." Stan said pointing at Shandra.

"Shandra Jimenez, a real reporter." She started giving Toby a pointed look. "Your flyers promised free pizza with admission to this event." She holds up a copy of the flyer. "Is this true?"

The crowd started complaining and now the three at the the admission table realised why so many people showed up as they all shared a panicked look.

"That was a typo. Good night, everyone!" Stan said before quickly throwing a smoke bomb down for his escape. He grabbed the money box on the way. The crowd quickly left all annoyed. Manly Dan even punched a pole in his anger. 

"I think that went well." Mabel said leaning on the table not noticing the odd looks she was getting.

time skip

That night Stan was counting the money he got. "Hot pumpkin pie! Look at all this cash! And I owe it all to one person." Mabel looked up from her spot on the floor. "This guy!" Stan pointed to the wax figure on the couch. Mabel jokingly punched him in the stomach. "Ooh! Yeah, you too, ya little gremlin. Now you kids wash up. We got another long day of fleecing rubes tomorrow. Go, go!" He shooed them away and watched as the kids go upstairs. David wasn't far behind them. Stan turned to the wax sculpture before sighing. "Kids"

In the upstairs bathroom the twins and Liam all stood in their nightwear while brushing their teeth. 

"Wanna have a toothbrush race?" Mabel asked sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Liam and Dipper both agreed but before they could start they heard Stan cry out in alarm. They all poked their heads out the doorway as David did the same from his room just across from them. They all looked at each other before rushing downstairs.

They all looked at Stan who was standing in the living room. "Wax Stan! He's been... m-murdered!" They looked at where he was pointing and was shocked to see the headless body of Wax Stan. Mabel fainted.

time skip

It wasn't long before the cops were called. Stan was currently explaining the situation to Blubbs and Durland. "I got up to use the john, right? And when I come back, blammo! He's headless!"

"My expert handcrafting... besmirched. Besmiiiirrrched" Mabel cried out.

Dipper put a hand on Mabels shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "Who would do something like this?" He asked the cops.

"What's your opinion, Sheriff Blubs?" Durland asked his partner.

"Look, we'd love to help you folks, but let's face the facts... this case is unsolvable."

"What?!" The pines plus Liam shouted in shock.

"You take that back, Sheriff Blubs!" Stan growled.

"You're kidding, right?" Dipper asked the two police officers. "There must be evidence, motives. You know, I could help if you want."

"He's really good. He figured out who was eating our tin cans!" Mabel said.

"All signs pointed to the goat."

"Yeah, yeah! Let the boy help. He's got a little brain up in his head." Stan agreed.

The cops only smirked in amusement. "Oooh! Would you look at what we got here! City boy thinks he's gonna solve a mystery with his fancy computer phone!" Blubs teased.

"City boooy! City booooooy!" Durland added.

"You are adorable."

"Adorable?" Dipper asked offended. The cops only laughed more.

"Look, P.J.'s." Blubs said condescendingly. "How about you leave the investigating to the grown-ups, okay?"

A voice suddenly spoke up from Blubs walkie talkie. "Attention, all units. Steve is about to fit an entire cantaloupe in his mouth. Repeat, an entire cantaloupe!"

"It's a 23-16!" Durland said excitedly. 

"Lets move!" And with that the two cops ran out of the shack.

David slow clapped and said sarcastically. "Gravity Falls finest police officers."

Dipper turned to Mabel ready to find who murdered Wax Stan. "That's it! Mabel, you and me are going to find the jerk who did this, and get back that head. Then we'll see who's adorable." He unfortunately sneezed which didn't help his case of trying to prove how he wasn't adorable.

"Awwww." Liam and Mabel said in unison. Dipper only glared at the gushing pair.

time skip again

The three kids all woke up early the next morning to start investigating as soon as possible. They set up a crime scene with toilet paper police tape and a board with all the suspects on it. "Wax Stan has lost his head and its up to us to find it." Dipper explained.

Mabel and Liam were taking pictures of the body. 

"There were a lot of unhappy customers at the unveiling." Dipper turned to the board. "The murderer could have been anyone."

"Gasp! Even us!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Unlikely though seeing how we were in the bathroom at the time of the murder." Liam told the young girl.

"In this town, anything is possible. zombies, ghosts, it could be months before we find our first clue." Dipper explained.

"Hey, look! A clue."

Dipper and Liam both looked at where Mabel was pointing and saw footprints leading to behind the couch. 

"Huh, they have a hole in them." Liam noted before taking a picture.

They followed them and found an axe behind the couch. All three of them looked at each other in shock. They decided to go to Soos to see what he thought. They found him in the gift shop. He looked over for a bit.

"So, what do you think?" Dipper asked the handyman.

"In my opinion: this is an axe."

Mabel gasped in shock. "Wait a minute. The lumberjack!"

"Of course!" The twins said in realisation.

"Wait Manly Dan?" Liam asked.

"He was furious when he didn't get that free pizza" Dipper said.

"Furious enough, for murder!" Mabel added.

"I dunno murder doesn't seem like his thing." Liam said to the twins. "But it is a good start."

"Do you know where we could find him?" Dipper asked the teen.

"No but I know someone who might." 

"Dude, this is awesome. You two are like: The Mystery Twins!" Soos told the twins before he turned to Liam. "And your like their cool sidekick."

"I know right." Liam said with a grin. "I even have a cool sweater." He gestured to the sweater Mabel made for him.

"Don't call us that." Dipper before the three of them left waving goodbye to Soos.

Walking outside they found Stan and David pulling a coffin out of the Stan-mobile. Noticing the kids Stan called out to the them. "Hey, give me a hand with this coffin, will ya? I'm doin' a memorial service for wax Stan. Something small, but classy."

"Sorry, Grunkle Stan, but we have got a big break in the case!" Dipper said.

"Break in the case!" Liam echoed.

"We're heading to the town right now to interrogate the murderer." Dipper continued.

"We have an axe!" Mabel said as she pulled out the axe from Dippers bag before swinging it a bit. "REE, REE, REE!"

"Hm, seems like the kind of thing that responsible parents wouldn't want you to do... Good thing I'm an uncle. Avenge me kids! AVENGE MEEE!!"

time skip

As they made it to the town Dipper and Mabel asked Liam where they were going. 

"So Liam." Dipper began turning to the teen. "Who exactly are we seeing."

"Matt."

Mabel squealed in excitement at this. "We're finally gonna meet the future Mr Jackson!"

Liam face went bright from this. "He's not even my boyfriend!"

"Not yet." Mabel whispered to Dipper who snorted in amusement before turning to Liam. 

"So why are we seeing Matt?" He asked.

"Well Matt and his Sister know this town a lot more then me so he'll most likely know where Manly Dan is." Liam told him before stopping in front of a house. "We have arrived."

The house was a small one story building. The old blue paint was peeling off but other then that it seemed like a nice little place. The twins followed Liam up to the front door. Liam knocked and a second later the door opened up to unfortunately the wrong person. Not that Liam had anything against Matts older sister. 

"Hey Alex." Liam greeted the. "Is Matt here."

"Nah he's with dad." Alex replied. "Why were you finally gonna grow a pair and ask him out?"

Before Liam could offer a response Mabel excitedly popped out from behind Liam. "Hi I'm Mabel! I love your hair its so pretty!" The young girl exclaimed always happy to meet more people. 

"Oh, um... Thank you? Who are you two?" She asked finally noticing the twins.

"Oh right. Alex this is Dipper and Mabel they're Stans niece and nephew. Twins this is Alex, Matts sister." The twins waved at Alex. Mabel very excitedly and Dipper a little more calmly.

Alex waved in greeting before turning back to Liam. "So why do you need my brother again?" 

Mabel spoke up before Liam could again. "We're finding Wax Stans murderer."

Alex could only look at Mabel in confusion. She turned to the other two and they only nodded in confirmation. "...Ok and what has that got to do with Matt?"

"We need to find Manly Dan but since he's not here you can help us instead." Liam said.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because i'm your favourite person in the whole wide world?"

"Not true but sure i'll help." She said smirking before turning and yelling into the house. "MUM IMMA HEAD OUT FOR A BIT!" Not waiting for a response she closed the door and headed down the street. "Come on."

The other three only looked at one another before quickly catching up with Alex. Dipper decided to ask Alex where they were going. "So Alex where exactly are we going." 

"I know Dan hangs at this super intense biker joint called Skull Fracture. It's a pretty cool place." She replied.

Dipper grew worried about this new information. "How intense."

"Intense."

"Wow how helpful." Dipper said sarcastically.

Alex only smirked at the younger boy playfully shoving his shoulder. "You don't have to worry about anything. If anyone tries anything i'll knock em to the ground. I didn't spend my time fighting people for nothing"

Dipper was struck by a sudden thought. "Hey do you know about the weird things that go on in this town."

"You mean like normal weird or Toby Determined weird?" Alex asked.

"I mean like you know..." Dipper glanced away realising that she probably won't say yes. "Supernatural weird." The young boy closed his eyes already regretting asking and just waiting to be laughed at.

"Well i'm no expert but I do know a few things."

Dipper looked up surprised. "Wait really. You believe me."

"I have lived here for a long time of course i'm gonna find out about the weird stuff in this town." Alex said like it was obvious.

"Liam said he's lived here his whole life and he didn't see anything supernatural until we met the gnomes a few days ago." 

Alex smirked. "Well that's probably because he barely goes outside." The two of them both laughed at this. "So i'm guessing the gnomes tried to marry Mabel."

"Oh have you met them?" Dipper asked curious.

The older girl only groaned in disgust remembering the gnomes. "Yeah they tried to marry me. The leader one said something about how I should try to look a bit more feminine seeing how he'll be there to protect me."

"What did you do?"

"Kicked him into a tree. They ran off pretty quick after that." Dipper laughed at that."

Meanwhile Liam and Mabel were watching them a couple feet behind. Liam with confusion seeing how Dipper was more introverted then himself. Mabel however was looking suspiciously at her brother. She already had an idea but she would have to wait a bit longer to find out if it was true.

"So Mabel i'm not the only one who thinks this is a little weird right?" Liam asked.

"Well it is a little odd." Mabel admitted turning to Liam. "I haven't seen him so sociable since ever. But I do have a theory." Mabel motioned for Liam to get closer so she could whisper in his ear in case any one was to overhear. Liams smile grew bigger with every word Mabel said.

"You really think so?" Liam asked when she finished.

"Only time will tell but I sense some future teasing." The pair laughed mischievously together.

It wasn't long when they reached skull fracture. Out front was the bars bouncer Tats who funnily enough was covered in tattoos. The Mystery Twins and their two assistants were watching from an alleyway not too far away.

"So how are we gonna get in?" Alex asked. 

"Don't worry we always come prepared." Dipper said gesturing between him and his sister. "Mabel you have the fake IDS?" 

"Yes I do. I even made some for Alex and Liam." They all looked at their fake ID cards. Dippers said his name was sir Dippingsauce and stated he was 45. While Alex and Liams still had their names it said they were both 50. Dipper realised that this was probably a bad idea.

"Uh Mabel I don't think this will work." Liam said voicing their concerns.

"Nah it will be fine. Now come on!" Mabel walked up to Tats the other three following after all sighing.

They all held their cards up to Tats who looked at them carefully. It seemed like luck was on their side. Or that the man just didn't care as he opened the door for them. "Works for me."

While Mabel happily went inside her three companions looked at Tats in confusion before walking in themselves. Looking around the twins and Liam understood what Alex meant by intense. The place was filled with many intimidating bikers and other super muscular men. While Liam and Dipper were a little worried Mabel looked around at the different patrons curiously. They walked past a guy who was lying on the ground who appeared to be knocked out cold. Whether or not it was from a fight or too much alcohol they couldn't tell.

"He's resting." Mabel said staying positive.

Dipper turned to the others. "Alright, let's just try to blend in, ok?" He continued walking deciding to check the back of the bar. Liam and Alex followed him.

"You got it, Dippingsauce." Mabel told her brother before climbing onto one of the chairs at the bar. "Hey there, fellow restaurant patron!" Mabel said to one of the guys at the bar before patting him on the arm. "Bap!"

The biker only growled in response.

Liam was the next to wander off from the group too distracted while looking around before bumping into someone. The biker and a few of his friends turned to the teen who only looked up at them nervously. "Hi."

"...Nice sweater."

Dipper and Alex found Manly Dan at the back using an arm wrestling machine. 

"Manly Dan, just the guy I wanted to see. Where were you last night?" Dipper asked while Alex stood behind him with her arms crossed.

"Punchin' the clock."

"You were at work?" Alex asked.

"No, I was punchin' that clock!" Dan told the pair out the window. Outside they could see a broken clock that was stuck at 10:00.

"Oh you meant literally." Alex said in realisation.

"10 o'clock, the time of the murder. So, I guess you've never seen this before?" Dipper pulled out the axe they had found earlier.

Manly Dan only looked at the axe for second before growling at the two. "Listen little girl."

"Hey, actually I'm a--" Dipper began before Dan cut him off.

"I wouldn't pick my teeth with that axe. It's left handed! I only use my right hand, the MANLY HAND!!" With that said Manly Dan ripped the arm from the machine before excessively beating the machine with it.

Tyler Cutebiker ran up. "Get 'im! Get 'im!"

Dipper and Alex decided it was time to leave. They found Liam with a bunch of bikers who were admiring his Mabsweater.

"Come on Liam its time to head out." Alex said grabbing his shoulder and dragging him along. Liam waved goodbye to the bikers who all waved back.

They found Mabel at the bar who were both looking at the paper fortune teller in Mabels hand and they were counting. "3, 4, 5, 6." Mabel gasped as the biker waited in anticipation.

"Your wife is gonna be beautiful."

The biker cheered. "Yes!"

"Mabel, big break in the case!" Dipper told his twin and the four of them ran out.

"Wait but will she love me!" The biker called after them.

"Of course." Mabel shouted back before they left.

Dipper and Alex informed the other two on their findings. "It's a left handed axe. These are all our suspects. Manly Dan is right handed, that means all we have to do is find our left handed suspect and we've got our killer."

"Oh man, we are on fire today! Pa-zow, Pa-zow, Pa-zow!"

"Lets find that murderer." Dipper and Mabel both fist bumped.

The next few hours were spent looking for each suspect to test if they were left or right handed. Finally they had only one suspect left on the list. 

"Mabel, there's only one person left on this list." Dipper said showing the list to her.

Mabel gasped as her, Liam and Alex looked at the name. "Of course, it all adds up!"

Max kneeled down and put his arms around the twins. "You two ready to arrest a murderer?"

"Yeah!" with that the twins and Liam ran off to get the cops. Alex watched them run off with a raised brow.

"They don't actually think he's responsible right?"

time skip

That night they went to the Gravity Falls Gossiper along with Blubbs and Durland. They all got ready at the door.

"You kids better be right about this or you'll never get the end of it." Blubs warned.

"The evidence is irrefutable." Dipper retorted.

"It's so irrefutable." Mabel added.

"I gonna get to use my match stick!" Durland squealed excitedly.

Blubs turned to his partner. "You ready? You ready little fella?" The two of them poked each other with their batons.

"On 3! 1, 2, ..."

Durland kicked the door open and they rushed in.

"Nobody move! This is a raid!"

Toby fell off his chair in fright. "Aaaahh! What is this? Some kind of raid?" Durland smashed a lamp for seemingly no reason other then being really excited.

Dipper approached Toby who was still lying on the floor. "Toby Determined, you're under arrest for murder of the wax body of Grunkle Stan"

"You have the right to remain impressed with our awesome detective work." Mabel chimed in as she high fived Dipper.

"Get caught!" Liam enthusiastically added.

Toby got up confused. "Gobbling goose feathers! I don't understand!"

"Then allow me to explain." Dipper began. "You were hoping that Grunkle Stan's new attraction would be the story that saved your failing newspaper. But when the show was a flop, you decided to go out and make your own headline. But you were sloppy, and all the clues pointed to a shabby shoed reporter who was caught left handed."

"Toby Determined, you're yesterday's news" Mabel said crumpling up a newspaper before throwing it behind.

"BOOM!"

"Liam!"

"Sorry."

"Toby then smiled widely. "Boy, your little knees must be sore... from jumping to conclusions." Toby then did a little dance in excitement. "Hachacha! I had nothing to do with that murder."

"I knew it!"

The twins then realised what Toby said and began to speak overlapping each other.

"Wait, what did you say? Nothing? You say nothing?"

"Huh? What? Could you repeat?"

"Then where were you at the night of the break-in?" Blubs asked. Toby glanced away nervously.

Everyone watched as he insert a tape into a TV. On the TV they watch as he gets something out of the closet. "Finally, we can be alone, cardboard cutout of TV news reporter Shandra Jimenez!" He then begins to kiss just a little bit too eagerly.

Everyone groaned in disgust.

The cops turned to Toby. "Timestamp confirms. Toby, you're off the hook. You freak of nature."

"Hooray!"

"But, but it has to be him!" Dipper insisted. He pointed to the axe. "Check the axe for fingerprints!"

"No prints at all."

"No prints?" Dipper asked in disbelief at this sudden turn of events.

"Hey I got a headline for you: city kids waste everyone's time." The "adults" all laughed at the embarrassed twins as they look at each other.

A sudden smash caught every ones attention and they all looked at the TV realising they couldn't hear it anymore. The answer to why became obvious as they saw Alex had hit as hard as she could with the axe. She was wide eyed and looked like she saw something very traumatising.

"He started taking his pants off."

time skip

It was time for the funeral. Wax Stan was in a coffin with a picture of it with Stan hanging on the wall. A bunch of chairs were set up mostly filled with the other wax statues. Stan stepped up to the podium.

"Kids, David, Soos, Random girl, lifeless wax figures, thank you all for coming." Stan began. Soos blew his nose crying. "Some people might say it's wrong for a man to love a wax replica of himself."

Soos stood up and shouted angrily. "They're wrong!"

"Easy Soos." Stan calmed the handyman down. He then turned to the headless Wax Stan. "Wax Stan I hope you're picking pockets in wax heaven." Stan hastily wipes his eye before he runs off. "I'm sorry, I got glitter in my eye!"

Soos quickly ran off after him. Liam and David glanced at each other before rushing after them. Alex watched them go a little confused. "They do realise it's just a wax figure right." She nudged the twins who were sitting beside her. "You guys better be like this at my funeral." She was trying to lighten the mood albeit rather badly. 

Dipper sighed. "Those cops are right about me."

"Dipper, we've come so far, we can't give up now." Mabel said trying to cheer up her brother.

"Yeah and besides are you really gonna take anything those two say seriously." Alex added.

Dipper got up and walked to the coffin. "But I considered everything: the weapon, the motive, the clues" It was at that moment he noticed something. "Wax Stan's shoe has a hole in it..."

The other two walked up to him. "All the wax guys have that. It's where the pole thingy attaches to their stand dealy." Mabel explained remembering having to get the hole to be the right shape and size.

Dipper suddenly remembered something from when they were first investigating the crime scene that morning. "Wait a minute, what has a hole on its shoe and no fingerprints? Guys! The murderers are--"

"Standing right behind you."

Turning around they saw all the wax figures getting up from their seats. 

"Holy shit they are alive!"

Wax Holmes walked forward. He seemed to be the leader. "Language. There are children present." He pointed to the twins.

Alex rubbed her arm embarrassed. "Oh right sorry."

"Congratulations, my two amuetur slueths, you have unburied the truth, and now we're going to bury you." Before she could react Wax Lizzie Borden took the axe from Mabel. Alex stood protectively in front of the twins. 

"Bravo, Dipper Pines. You've discovered our little secret." Wax Holmes pulled out the head of Wax Stan before turning to the other wax sculptures. "Applaud, everyone, applaud sarcastically." They all begun to clap genuinely impressed. "Uh, no that sounds too sincere. Slow clap." They all clapped slower and Wax Holmes smiled in satisfaction. "There we go, nice and condescending."

"But... how is this possible? You're made of wax!"

"Are you... magic?" Mabel asked hopefully. 

Wax Holmes began to laugh. "Are we magic? She wants to know if we're magic!" He slams his fist on the coffin next to them. "We're CURSED!"

"Dude you don't need to yell we're right in front of you." Alex complained in annoyance.

Holmes ignored her as he began his tale. "Cursed to come to life whenever the moon is waxing. Your uncle bought us many years ago at a garage sale"

"A haunted garage sale, son!" Wax Coolio added.

"And so, the Mystery Shack Wax Collection was born. By day, we would be the playthings of man."

"But when your uncle went to sleep, we would rule da night."

Holmes turned to Wax Coolio in annoyance. "Could you stop doing that."

'Sorry."

Holmes turned back to the trio. "It was a charmed life for us cursed beings. That is, until your uncle closed up shop. We've been waiting ten years to get our revenge on Stan for locking us away but we got the wrong guy."

"So, you're trying to murder Grunkle Stan for real?!" Dipper asked shocked.

"You were right all along, Dipper! Wax people are creepy!" Mabel said.

"Enough! Now that you know our secret, you must... die." The wax figures growl and their eyes roll back in their heads. They all slowly approach Alex and the twins who back into the table. 

"What do we do, what do we do?" Mabel asked panicking. Her and Dipper look up at Alex.

The older girl looks around them for anything to use. "Oh screw it." Acting quickly she grabs a pot of coffee on the table and throwing the contents on Genghis Khan. They all watched as he begins to melt and scream. 

"Huh... that went better then I expected."

"That's it! We can melt them with hotty melty things!" Mabel said in realisation. Her and Dipper quickly grabbed the electric candles on the table. They both held them in front of themselves like swords. The wax figures backed up in fright.

"Anyone move and we'll melt you into candles!" Dipper warned.

"Decorative candles!" Mabel added.

"You really think you can defeat us?" Holmes asked.

The three only glanced at each other before shrugging.

" I-I don't really know. I'm not-I'm not really sure."

"It's worth a shot, I guess."

"I mean sure but anything can happen."

"So be it... attack!" Holmes ordered.

Lizzie Borden immediately went for Alex seeing how she was the only one without a weapon.She swung the axe down with a laugh only for Alex to grab the handle and ripped it out of her grasp. Alex also managed to rip Lizzie Bordens arm off in the process.

"Uh oh." Was all she could say before Alex cut her in half.

Alex was suddenly slammed from behind the axe flying out of her grip. Looking up she saw Genghis Khan charging towards her. Noticing the fire place behind her, Alex quickly rolled out of the way of the charging wax figure. Sticking a leg out she managed to trip Genghis Khan into the fire.

"Dumb ass." Alex muttered to herself before looking around the now destroyed parlour. All the wax figure seemed to be out of commission. Mabel was leaning against the wall catching her breath while Dipper...

Alex eyes grew wide in panic. "Mabel wheres your brother?"

Mabel looked up at her. "Last I saw he was with pipe man. I threw him the fire pokey thing." she pointed to the open door.

Alex got up and ran to the door. Just as she reached it Dipper walked in a little beat up but he seemed fine. 

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted relieved he was alive. "You're okay!"

"What happened? Are you ok? Wheres Holmes?" Alex asked looking over the young boy.

"I'm fine and Holmes is a melted puddle of wax." Dipper replied. He looked around the room at the remains of the wax figures who were all groaning in annoyance. "We should probably get rid of these guys."

In no time at all they had thrown the Wax Figures into the fireplace. All that was left was Shakespeare head. "Though our group be left in twain, man of wax shall rise agayn!" He cried.

"Y'know any limericks?" Mabel asked the head.

"Uh... there once was a dude from Kentucky..." Shakespeare began though Alex was quick to shut him up.

"No." Alex then threw his head into the fire.

Dipper walked over to the wall where Alex finally noticed Wax Stans head on a rhino that was hung on the wall. Using a chair Dipper grabbed the head. 

"Good job on solving the mystery." Alex said as she and Mabel walked up to Dipper.

"Well I couldn't have done it without my sidekicks."

"Did you just call me a sidekick." 

Before Dipper could answer there was a shout from the doorway. "Hot Belgian waffles!! What happened to my parlour!?" Turning they found Stan and David looking around the room in confusion.

"Your wax figures turned out to be evil, so we fought them to the death!" Mabel explained like that was normal.

"I decapitated Larry King." Dipper added.

"And I burned Genghis Khan alive." Alex said seeing how the other two were being honest.

Stan only stared blankly before bursting into laughter. "Ha ha! You kids and your imaginations!"

"Wait wheres Liam?" Mabel asked noticing the teen wasn't here.

"Oh he's taking Soos home." David explained. "Soos was a little too emotional to drive himself.

with Liam

Liam was driving with a heavily crying Soos in the passenger seat. Liam was a little uncomfortable not knowing how to cheer the handyman up. "Hey how about we turn on some tunes?" Liam suggested. This turned out to be a bad idea.

"Wax Stan loved music!" Soos wailed before crying harder then ever. Liam only sighed.

back to the others

"He should be fine."

"On the bright side, though, look what we found." Dipper said as he showed the head of Wax Stan throwing it to the real Stan

Stan smiled in delight. "My head! Ha ha! I missed this guy! You done good kids! Alright, line up for some affectionate noogie-ing"

Mabel and Dipper were quick to object this but Stan wasn't hearing any of it. as he kneeled down as he gives them both a noogie. The twins both laughed. Alex also laughed though they were quick to stop when stop when Stan turned to them. 

"You also get some affectionate noogie-ing random person."

"Oh no thanks i'm goo-" Alex began before Mabel and Dipper both pulled her down and traped her in between them as Stan did the same to her. They all laughed though it was short lived as the sound of sirens caught their attention. Looking out the window they saw Blubs and Durland in their police car.

"Solved the case yet, boy? I'm so confident you're gonna say no, that I'm gonna take a long, slow sip from my cup of coffee." He did just that starting to take a long sip. This was a bad idea though.

"Actually, the answer is yes." Dipper answered holding up the head of Wax Stan.

Blubs spat out his coffee in shock hitting his partner in the face. Durland screamed in pain before he also spat his coffee in Blubs face. Blubs screamed in pain before spitting in Durlands face again who then did the same before they drove off screaming in pain.

The small group laughed at their misfortune. In the distance they could hear a crash. 

"Well I should be getting back home. I'll probably need to explain to my mum where I've been. " Alex said getting up and walking to the front entrance of the Mystery Shack. Mabel and Dipper followed her.

"Will we see you again this summer." Mabel asked hopefully.

"Probably." Alex answered. They opened the door and before leaving they turned to the twins. "We got rid of all the figures right?"

"I am ninety-nine percent sure that we did!"

"Eh good enough."

Little did they know that Wax Larry King was in the vents Plotting his revenge. It should be fine though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello poor unfortunate souls who found this. You might be wondering why I posted 4 chapters in one day. I've been working on this story on wattpad but decided to also post because I felt like it. So the next chapter will take a little longer to come. I hope you enjoy this fic at least a bit. feel free to comment down below any critiques or whatever and have a lovely day. or night. I don't know what the time is for where you live. Or do I?


End file.
